You and I
by jessicuhxoo
Summary: Once upon a time... May and Drew were best friends...But then he started to feel something more, but then HE comes along...who does May end up choosing?
1. They're just girls breaking hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :) Don't forget to check out my other story Pointless and Bad girl gone good ;)**

* * *

**Prom: **The highlight in every teenager's high school life. For May, it's the season when boys show off their creativity in asking that "special someone". Her male classmates were pulling every possible string to pull off something ultra-special to ask that girl that they want as their date. Everywhere she would look, public proposals were made—apparently the more public, the better the guy's chances were.

She can't lie—to herself that is, she will never admit this to anyone—she's deeply jealous. It's a month before prom and she was dateless. Sure, she doesn't mind going stag and spending the entire prom dancing with her friends randomly. Problem was all her other friends had dates so they would most likely be dancing with their dates more.

But she was really jealous about was the chivalry. For once in her life, she's bore witness to the soft spots of her classmates, making their girlfriends, crushes or whatever else, feel special. With just one publicly asked question, those girls feel special. She wants that. She wants to feel special by someone's doing. She wants to feel beautiful in someone's eyes. But, who the hell would like her anyway? She wasn't exactly a looker compared to some girls in this school. She began to think. Prom isn't even here yet and she's already bummed. Could it be that Prom won't be what she's been expecting it to be?

May sat alone in the library, catching up on her notes. From outside, she heard muffled cheering done by a crowd. She could easily guess that another Prom Proposal was made. There was one thing her classmates weren't good at: _inconspicuousness_. The library was in the basement for god sakes, and she was on the third floor, which says that the witnesses were that loud and the proposal was that public.

When she tried to get back to her notes on the Medieval Period, her best friend Drew slipped into the seat in front of her.

"So," She said, not even looking up from her book. "Who asked who?"

"Jimmy asked Marina…" He reported. "He made his friends spell out 'PROM' using t-shirts."

She rolled her eyes, giving a faint smile. "A little High School Musical, but okay."

Drew nodded. No one spoke for a moment until he grunted, throwing his head to the table.

"Drew?" She cocked an eyebrow, finally looking at him.

"I don't have a date to the stupid prom." He complained through his emerald colored hair.

"You haven't asked anyone?" She wondered, surprised even that Drew hasn't asked anyone at all, knowing the charmer he is.

"No… and please, don't ask me why." He whined.

"Oh, don't be sad, I don't have a date either." She laughed sadly.

His head shot up. "Here's a thought—and I mean this in the most innocent way possible. No joke—why don't we go to the prom together?" He grinned sheepishly at her.

She stared at him for a moment. "As friends?" She questioned slightly.

"Sure." He shrugged nonchalantly.

May considered this. It was a month before prom. She needed to secure a date. Drew is her best friend. Why didn't she think of this before? Well, it wasn't exactly the proposal she hoped for. She doesn't really feel THAT special, this was Drew, her best friend. But, this would have to do, huh? What the, why the hell not right?

"Okay." She finally answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?" Drew's eyes widened in disbelief.

May laughed, "Yeah, why not? You are my best friend."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." She swore.

"You double promise to go to prom with me?" He asked again.

"Yes! I double promise! Now can you calm down grass head, I'm trying to study." She giggled slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, Merry Christmas Eve everybody! If you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy holidays/winter break for you! Anyways, this a new idea of story I thought of, since Pointless is almost finishing, I thought I would give you a taste of this new fabulous story, well hopefully you will think so! let me know you thoughts, by reviewing please! Thank you and have a wonderful holiday to all, and to all a goodnight! XD**


	2. Can I have this dance?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

The moment Drew came out of the library, he jumped up, punching his fist in the air like a football champion. He couldn't believe that worked. And she says that he can't act at all. He's done it. He's going to prom with May.

**Here's the thing:** He likes May. He really, really liked his best friend—cliché right? He met May back when she first moved to Hoenn back in 5th grade. He was assigned to show her around the school. One thing led to another, and they became attached at the hip. But he realized that he had feelings for her at the freshman year dance. He could still remember how beautiful she looked in that white dress. It was then he wanted their relationship to go a different level. He didn't want May just as his best friend anymore, he wanted her to be more than that. And he had the perfect plan on how to do that at prom.

* * *

"May! May! May!" May turned around finding her best friend running towards her, avoiding the cattle of students blocking her path. May laughed as she saw the happiness on the long haired brunette.

"Guess what!" She said.

"You're high?" May guessed.

"No. but I do feel like I am." Leaf laughed. "Gary asked me to the prom!"

May laughed, observing how cute Leaf was when she's all excited.

Leaf frowned at her, "Why aren't you cheering? You're brother just asked me to the prom!"

"_Step-Brother_," She corrected, and the added on. "I'm happy for you, Leafy. I am but I'm not surprised. You and my brother have been together for two years now." She shrugged.

"Well," Leaf scoffed. "A little excitement from my best friend would be much appreciated."

May laughed at her best friend's bummed face. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here." She said sarcastically and then screamed like a fan girl, jumping up and down for her friend.

The two walked out of the school building into the parking lot. May always rides with Leaf to and from school.

"But, seriously, Leafy. " She said. "I am happy for you and Gary."

"Thank you." Leaf grinned. She locked May into a tight hug.

"Maybelle?" Someone called.

Leaf let May go and pointed behind her. There was Brendon Birch, the school's basketball heartthrob who was standing there in a suit.

"Uh…" May's eyes widened in shock. "Yes?"

"Will you do me the honor of being my date to the prom?" He asked with a genuine smile.

May froze, star struck. Brendon Birch. THE Brendon Birch was asking her to be his date to the prom. Brendon was gorgeous. Ever since he transferred here, she's had a big crush on him. The only time they spent together was in English. And here he was asking her to the prom. Was this a dream? Was this real? Fuck, she just wanted to die on the spot. Of course, she would go to the prom with him! Wait, prom? Date? Drew?! She completely forgot that she already said yes to Drew.

"Uh, Brendon." She sighed, unsure for a moment. "I'm flattered, I really am. But I already promised someone else."

Brendon stepped towards her, "Please? My dad's company assigned him to Unova, and we're leaving Hoenn the weekend after prom. Prom will be my last memory of this town and this school."

This was not going easy for May. "Brendon, I—"

Brendon cut her off, grabbing her hand and intertwining his fingers with hers. "Maybelle, I really like you. And I may never see you again. Look, I'm already dressed!"

Starring into his beautiful, green eyes, she forgot almost everything. "Well." She sighed. "You do look good in that suit."

He grinned. "Is that a yes?"

* * *

**A/N: I decided to post another chapter, cause I want to get more reviews and stuff! But let me know your thoughts, and if I should continue this story :)**


	3. Welcome to my life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, enjoy :)**

* * *

Drew came home, later that day, unable to contain his joy.

"Mom?" He called. His mom has always been a fan of him and May ending up together. He couldn't wait to see her face when he tells her that he's taking May to prom. "Mom?" He walked through the living room into the kitchen, finding his mom clutched on the phone crying on the table. "Mom?"

She looked up at him. "Andrew…" She wiped off her tears hoping her son didn't see anything.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked as sat down across her on the table.

"Honey…" She took hold of both his hands and kissed his knuckles. "Grandpa Andrew died yesterday…"

"What?" His shoulders sagged in dismay. "Well, how's Grandma Belle?"

"That's the thing, Drew. She, too, is not in good help and no one can take care of her. W—we don't have a choice but to move back to Sinnoh."

"Mom…"

"I know, I know, Drew. It's too much. But MY mom needs me and I can't just leave you here alone, can I?"

Fact was, it was true. Having being a single mom from a bad divorce, Drew's mom can't leave him. Drew himself didn't want to stay with his damned father. But what about May? He wanted to have a relationship with her and with this situation, that's far from happening.

"When are we leaving?" He dared to ask.

"Well, I know your prom's coming so, I've arranged for us to leave the weekend after your prom." She said. Drew nodded, considering this. "Andrew, I'm sorry. I know I'm asking so much from you, but I don't have a choice. I promise you, we will come back, someday."

Drew couldn't say anything. Seeing the sorrow and regret in his mother's eyes, he didn't have a choice. He may have lost his grandfather, but she lost her father. He sighed. He stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

May fiddled with her fingers as she waited for someone to answer the door. Was it wrong of her to say yes to Brendan? Maybe it was. But, selfish as it may, she was able to get what she wanted— to feel special and beautiful in a guy's eyes. And she's never felt that way. She always looked at herself as someone who will always be stuck in the friend zone. She always thought that guys didn't see her as someone pretty at all. But then Brendan Birch shows up and makes her feel differently with herself. Was it wrong of her to accept him?

Drew answered the door, shocked to see her. "Hey."

"Hey…" She sighed. "We need to talk."

"You want to come in?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. We can just talk here." She bit her lips, unsure of how to tell it to him.

"Uh… Brendan asked me to the prom this afternoon."

The moment he heard Brendan's name, he frowned. "And… you said yes?" She didn't know how to answer.

"May!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "But—I, no. You know what, this all just makes me selfish, and I can't leave you dateless on prom night! No, you know what, I'm just going to call him and take back my answer."

Drew was shocked at her decision. "Really? May? You've been—you've been crushing on this guy for a long time and you're going to turn him down for me?"

She shrugged. "Drew, I am first and foremost your best friend and I can't do this to you. I'm sorry. I was just thinking of myself."

Drew bit his lips. He felt victorious that May chose him over Brendan Birch. She's been crushing on him since he came into town. But then that one phrase caught his attention, "I am first and foremost your best friend…" It rang in his head like an annoying bee. She only sees him as her best friend. And now, she's choosing him over Brendan only because she feels guilty about the whole thing and because he's her BEST FRIEND. No, he didn't want her this way.

"No." He said. "You should go to prom with Brendan."

"What?" She questioned.

"It's okay. Have a good time." He assured with a faint smile.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. You like Brendan, right? So this is like a dream come true for you. I don't want to get in the way of that."

She smiled gratefully at him. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Drew. You're my best friend."

* * *

**_10 years later ~_**

May came to her door and found it unlocked. She rolled her eyes already knowing who it was.

"Hey!" Gary greeted her, as she came in. His eyes were locked on the television, watching _The Walking Dead._

"You know, when I gave you a key to my apartment I meant for you to use it for emergencies only." May nagged.

"This is an emergency." Gary finally looked at her. "I ran out of popcorn." He held up the bowl for evidence.

May searched her cupboard. "Yeah? Now, so did I." She rolled her eyes and dropped her keys into a bowl and hung her coat up on the hook. She found something on her counter. "You opened my mail?" She sneered at him.

"Not at all." Gary defended. "Just the one with the colorful envelope."

May took the envelope in her hands and took out what was inside. It was an invitation to their school's reunion. She made a face and went on with her other mail.

"I take it you're not going?" Gary concluded, eyes still fixed on the zombie apocalypse.

"Why should I?" She walked across her room. "I swore to never return to that hell hole again." She came back out, tying her hair into a ponytail. "Are you going?"

"Nah." He said. "Leaf's going to be there."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "So? Dude, she's your wife." May laughed.

"Dude, we're getting a divorce, remember?" He threw some kernels at her in tease. "You should go though."

She scoffed. "Why the hell should I?"

Gary drunk down some beer before answering her, "I heard Brendan Birch is back in town and he might go." He spoke in a teasing manner.

Brendan Birch: That name still gives May chills. She would sometimes still flash back to prom. It was the best night of her life. They danced almost every single slow dance together. But what made that night special, was the kiss that he gave her. It was almost midnight, the party was about to end. Brendan took her to the garden and led her to a gazebo. He whispered how much he liked her in her ear and how much he wished he told her that earlier so that they could have spent more time together before he had to move. He cupped her chin, looking her in the eyes and kissed her softly, cherishing the moment.

But prom night was also the_ last time_ she saw her best friend, Drew. She didn't know he was moving until he told her goodbye for that night. She remembers how she froze and how everything else seemed to have blurred out of her. Drew didn't tell her anything about him moving. She was heartbroken. It was then she did wish that she had been his date. She wanted nothing more that night, than to spend the last minutes with her best friend. She didn't even get to dance with him. Guilt was what she felt the morning after.

"How about Drew?" She asked sadly.

Gary shook his head, sipping more beer. "I don't know. Wait." He finally turned off the TV and looked at her directly. "Don't tell me you still feel guilty about prom."

She faked a scoff and shook her head. "No." She lied.

"Liar." Gary smirked. Her brother knew her too well. "Lil sis, you really need to let that go."

"Mmm." She nodded. "Like how you really need to stop coming into my apartment and steal my food."

Gary paused. He bit his lips and nodded. "Yeah, you should feel guilty about Drew."

May sighed and rolled her eyes. She stepped back into the kitchen, ready to make dinner.

"Can we just order some Chinese?" Gary called.

She considered this and shrugged. "Eh, why not."

* * *

**A/N: So, I bet some of you were not expecting the time skip, well that was my plan all along ;) but, I wanted to get this chapter out there, and try to hopefully get some more follows or reviews, if not, then I guess no one likes this story :'( Thank you to those that read and review though, you have no idea how much I appreciate you :) Hope you guys are having a good winter break, if you are still on it x)**


	4. Another you, another me, another now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! If I did I would be the Pokémon Master :D**

* * *

This was turning into one of the worsts nights of her life. Why did she agree into doing this? All of a sudden, she was immature again: she wants to **kill** Gary. Gary was so wrong. Brendan wasn't here and there seems to be no sign of Drew showing up at all. And now, she's stuck talking to her old classmates who used to be so nice but now have turned into major snobs. She finally concluded that the ones who didn't show up are those whose minds are still in the right place. Not like these people she's talking to: their heads are up in their ass.

She took another scoop of the punch when she noticed someone walk into the door. She smiled. She walked over to greet him.

"I can't believe you came. You said you weren't" She spoke laughing at him.

Gary shrugged at his step-sister. "There was nothing good on TV. Have you seen my wife?"

"Leaf?" She raised her brows at him in suspicion.

"No, mom. Who else would be my wife, May?" He snapped at her.

She raised her hands in the air for defense. "Hey, calm down. Dude, a few days ago you were reminding me that you guys were getting a divorce and now you're all defensive about her." She spoke rolling her eyes at him.

Gary scratched his head and sighed. "Whatever, have you seen her?"

"I think she's talking to Red." She pointed to the front of the room and found Leaf dancing with Red. "Well, they were talking."

"What, Red's still alive?" Gary whined.

May took a moment to stare at her brother for his odd comment. "He's the same age as you, dumbass." Rolling her eyes at him.

Gary gave a look to May, and scoffed. "Yeah, well I always thought he would have choked on his steroids by now." He glared at the two of them dancing not even looking at May.

May stared at him and slightly laughed, "Wait a minute." She smirked, "You're not jealous are you?"

Gary scoffed again. "Me? Jealous? Of what? My almost Ex-wife dancing with her high school crush, should I be jealous of that?" He said in a bitter tone.

"You're answering the question right now."

"I am not jealous!" He grinded his teeth.

May rolled her eyes, "Riiiight." She drags on.

"I'm not!"

She gave him a discouraged glare, knowing that her brother wasn't telling the truth. She did this until he got annoyed by her staring at him.

"May!" He snapped at her.

"Maybelle? Maybelle Maple?" A familiar voice called.

She froze at the sound of his voice calling her. After 10 years, it still gave her the chills. She turned around to see his handsome face and a smile crept on to her lips. He was here.

"Brendan." She said in utter disbelief.

He shook his head. "Hi." His smile could still melt anyone's heart, like a baby's first words.

"Hi." She echoed, her smile getting wider. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't think you'd come. You remember my brother, Gary."

"Yeah, of course." He shook Gary's hand. "I heard you married Leaf Green."

"We're not anymore, as proved by Red who's squeezing her ass." Gary pointed with a frown, "But I'm not jealous at all." He replied, in denial.

May made and uncomfortable face. She grabbed Brendan's hand and led him away from her in-denial brother.

"Arceus, how are you?" She asked. She led him to a far off corner of the ballroom behind the speakers of the DJ.

"I'm great. I'm fine." He grinned. "How about you? I mean, wow, you look great!" He complimented.

She blushed. "Thank you. You too... look great." She stuttered out a bit.

He chuckled, "So what do you do now?"

"I'm the Layout Editor for Hoenn Magazine."

"That's incredible. Then again, what should I expect from the Editor-in-Chief of our school newspaper." He chuckled again.

May smiled wider at the compliment. "Well, what about you? If I remember correctly, you wanted to be in medicine. Did that work out for you?" She asked him, slightly curious.

He laughed again, scratching the back of head. "Actually, I'm a pediatrician now." That just made May's heart melt; he was a children's doctor. It was cute and, somehow, in weird unexplainable way, sexy. "Um." He added on. "I hope I don't sound like an opportunist when I ask: are you seeing anyone, Maybelle?"

May laughed for a moment. "You know you're the only one who calls me Maybelle."

"Really? Isn't that your name, though?" He laughed, a blush was evident on his cheeks for embarrassment.

She giggled at him, "Well, it's my full name." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He chucked again, still a bit flushed.

"No, it's okay. It made you seem special." She smiled up at him, looking into his eyes, it was like she was in a trance. "And, no, Maybelle's not seeing anyone."

"So, it would be okay to ask you out?" He dug his hands into his pockets, biting his lip, making him look adorably shy.

"Will you wear a suit?" She giggled, fiddling with his tie.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, smirking.

* * *

Gary would always ask himself what went wrong between him and Leaf. She was the girl that he fell madly in love with in high school and the girl he married two years after college. But the decision of the divorce was mutual. They both decided it was for the best after 3 years of marriage. The thing was, they grew apart. They didn't fight, yes. But at the same time they barely talked. Leaf wanted different things already. She wanted things that according to her, Gary was holding her back from. But Gary still doesn't get it. He doesn't understand why things had to end. He'll deny this if anyone asks, but he was still madly in love with his wife. While Leaf on the other hand, well she was obviously moving on.

The knock on the door came. Gary sighed, knowing that it was her. He got off his couch and answered the door.

"Hi." Leaf greeted with a kind smile. The kind of smile she gives when she's trying to be polite.

"Hi." He greeted back, not hiding his awkward feelings at all. He stepped to the side and let her inside.

His apartment was still clustered with unpacked boxes. On the table were two empty pizza boxes, five Chinese takeout boxes, and 3 liter bottles of Coco cola. So Gary knew Leaf was lying when she said, "The place is getting along."

Gary closed the door and dug his hands into his pockets. "You—you've got the papers, don't you?"

Leaf faced him with a grieved face. She nodded. She took out the neatly folded papers out of her bag and gave it to him with a pen.

He took a look at the documents and sighed. _'__She'll never know the truth then.' _He thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

The wind felt amazing hitting May's skin. She loves it when the wind would dance with her hair. The sun was setting creating an amazing orangey-yellow color to the sky. It was great day to be in the park at the moment. She was sitting on the grassy fields, near the lake. Her legs lay stretched down, one on top of the other. She liked doing this every Sunday. It was like a little time for herself. Maybe when she gets married she and her husband can spend their Sundays here too. Their kids could play in the playground or feed the ducks in the lake. But today, it was none of that. She was alone with her book, _Pride and Prejudice_. She's read it a thousand times by estimation, but it's her favorite book of all time.

"In vain I have struggled. It will do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell how ardently I admire and love you." Mr. Darcy confessed to Elizabeth. This was one of her favorite parts and lines from Mr. Darcy and the whole book. Mr. Darcy was an ass but who wouldn't fall for him with his delicious words and sweet gestures. The way he'd just step in for Elizabeth like that in her family's time of need.

She was about to read Elizabeth's witty answer when a tongue came slobbering her cheek.

"Oh!" She groaned, taken by surprise.

The Labrador barked and wagged its tail gaily, panting through her mouth.

"Hey, girl!" She giggled. She put the book down next to her. She kneeled over and started to scruff around with its shaggy coat.

"Rose, you can't just go around licking people." A male's voice came running over. She guess it was the dog's owner and the dog's name was Rose. "I am so sorry about that."

May laughed, "No, its fine. I love happy dogs." She glanced at the owner and her jaw dropped in shock. "Drew Hayden?" She stood up.

"May Maple." He smirked. "Wow, hi." He gave her a hug which she gladly accepted. "It's been a long time." He spoke, trying not to show how astonished he was.

"I know. Wow, you look—you look great!" She couldn't help but notice how his long green hair, got shorter and his body got really buff. But some things stayed the same like his crooked smile and his green eyes kept themselves glued to her.

"Are you hitting on me?" Drew smirked playfully at her.

May rolled her eyes, "Same old Drew."

He chuckled, and looked her up and down. "You look beautiful as ever." He charmed a smile at her.

She blushed lightly, and giggled. "So, is this your dog?"

"Yep, that's Roserade, but Rose for short. Had her since she was a puppy a few years back."

She smiled petting the dog once again, he found himself starring at her.

She glanced up at him, "What?" She asked, a light blush shown on her cheeks.

"Nothing." He swore. "I just—just missed you."

"You know for someone who just disappeared after prom and didn't keep in touch whatsoever!" She smirked up at him. "So, grass-head, what's the story?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone :) Thank you to the people who review and enjoy this story! I enjoy writing this story and have it all planned out! But to answer a question I received from Gary and Leaf's divorce, of course I don't want them to get divorce, but don't you worry I have a plan for it, I mean every story has to have a plot! xD but anyway, I hope everyone had a happy new year, please review too let me know your thoughts and let me know what you think is going to happen next chapter! and feel free to message me about anything! I love talking to anyone! Thanks again guys! ~Jess**


	5. Something big I feel it happening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

"Wow, June." Drew smirked, "Not even an 'I miss you too' first?"

She shook her head, proud of her gesture. "No explanation, no affection." She giggled slightly.

"So, I take it you didn't miss me?"

She licked her lips, starring at the ground, before glancing back at him. "I won't admit to anything until you start talking."

He sighed, giving in. "Alright. How about you buy me lunch then I'll tell you anything you want to know." He stated smugly.

She laughed. "Still the smooth talker, eh?"

His face formed a lopsided smirk, "Why, were you swooned by my words?"

She rolled her eyes, "Come on. Free food this way."

Drew was totally stunned by May. She was still so beautiful, just like he left her. Difference was, the beauty he knew from her was the teen beauty she had when they were in high school. But now, her beauty was matured. Her hair was way longer then the shoulder length it used to be, but she still have those waves. Her body was slimmer, noting the perfect curves she possessed in the right places; perfectly proportioned. Even though she was wearing a loose shirt, he could still see it. Her lips seemed fuller and plump, glossed to the shine. Her denim shorts showed off her well-toned, long legs. Her face was still angelic. It was still the vintage beauty that showed off innocence. And her eyes; her eyes still sparkled. They were still those hypnotizing light blue orbs that had him gawking into back in high school.

May bought each of them a hot dog at the near buy cart. She also bought one for Rose.

"So, talk, Grass-head." She demanded with a mouth full of hotdog and bread.

Drew told her everything; he started with his grandfather's death and how they needed to move in with his grandmother to take care of her. He didn't tell her because he didn't want to bum out her prom. But he didn't tell her the real reason why he let her go with Brendan and the REAL reason why he didn't tell her he was moving.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Or at least kept in touch." She said sadly, when Drew finished his story.

Drew wanted to say, 'because I wanted to forget you' but instead he opted for, "Do you know how hard it was to just leave?"

May rolled her eyes. She sipped the last of her soda and added, "If it counts, I did miss you."

Drew grinned at her, "Thank you. But hey, at least you had a great prom, right?"

"For the most part." She threw her garbage into a bin. "I mean, sure the night with Brendan was amazing, but the ending was not a happily ever after."

Drew chuckled, "Aww, did May's carriage turn back into a pumpkin?" He teased slightly.

She bumped him with her hip and ignored the comment. "How would you like it when you know that, that night was the last time you were going to be able to be with the guy you really like, even if he did give you one of the greatest nights of your life? Brendan left for the airport after prom. And then you! I really needed you after prom! But then, as soon as you were getting into your car, you tell me you're moving. I mean, what kind of best friend just drops a bomb like that out of the blue? In one night, I lost the guy I liked and the most important guy in my heart—my best friend. I was a wreck the following days. Ask, Gary. He and Leaf spent the rest of the remainder of the school year trying to stop me from going into depression."

Drew, caught off guard, froze. Guilt suddenly took over him as he gazed at her. He could see that the memory itself brought her unwanted pain. "I'm sorry."

"You should be." She whined like a child.

"How about I make it up to you? How about dinner, Friday?"

She winced, "I can't Friday. I'm meeting someone."

"Boyfriend?" He asked, slightly in fear that the statement was true.

She chuckled. "No, just a friend. But hey, I'm free Saturday night. How about then?"

"Sure. Saturday then… it's a date, April." He grinned at her.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! And if you haven't already check out my other stories too :) Thanks guys! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review!**


	6. I'm not over you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Brendan pulled the chair out for May as she sat. He sat across from her on the balcony of a high class restaurant. A little too fancy for her taste, but the sky was perfect a night. The stars were shining bright and the full moon was a spotlight.

After they ordered, Brendan took a sip of his wine and smiled at her charmingly, making May slight woo.

"Would it be weird if I said, I missed you?" Brendan asked, with a slight chuckle.

May blushed profoundly, "No. Actually I didn't know that you would." She admitted softly.

"Of course I'd miss you. Arceus, you don't know how many times I'd flash back to prom." He said, while chuckling again. "It was the best night of my life." He whispered to her softly.

"Really?" She smiled at him. "Well, it was a good night for me too. And I really would like to thank you for that."

"And I'd like to thank you for sharing that night with me. Thank you for agreeing to be my date. It made my last night unforgettable." He spoke gently, while taking her hand and caressed it with his thumb.

She felt sudden chills down her spine as he held her hand. "Why—why would I say no to you? I did have a crush on you, for the longest time." She admitted shyly, turning redder.

He grinned, raising an eyebrow at her, surprised, "You had a crush on me?" He asked in disbelief.

She laughed a bit, "Didn't you know?"

"No." He said in a clueless tone.

She smiled sheepishly at him, "Well, why else would I be so nice and flirty with you all the time?" She confessed again.

He looked at her incredulously, "You were flirting?" He coughed a bit embarrassed, "I thought you were just that friendly. I mean, I heard from the reunion that you were voted most friendly in the yearbook."

She giggled at his expression, unsure of what to think at the moment. "Then why'd you kiss me at the end of prom?" She asked, slightly curious of his answer.

He bit his lips, reluctant if he should tell her. "Because I really liked you, ever since the first time we met, I liked you. I was planning to ask you out, finally, but then we had to move and I thought, prom could be our date night and I wanted to end it with a kiss. I didn't want to leave dreaming or thinking of what our first kiss could have felt like." He confessed, slightly blushing.

May blushed even more, if possible. She couldn't help but feel the romantic vibe, she was getting from him. She squinted her eyes a bit, and leaned forward towards him, "And how did the kiss feel?" She asked, melodiously.

He shook his head with a smirk on his face, and leaned in closer to whisper, "It was the kiss I compare all my other kisses too. Our kiss that night was unforgettable—perfect."

May bit her lip, nervously, trying to hide all the butterflies she felt in her tummy and batted her lashes at him, "Look at that, my flirting did work."

* * *

Brendan walked her up to her apartment. Her arm was hooked into his as they strolled.

"Thank you, for the amazing night, Brendan." She grinned, happily.

"Was it as good as prom?" He asked, grinning down at her.

She bit her lip, "Maybe…" She dragged on, innocently.

Brendan's eyes held a glint to them, as he spoke smoothly, "Would you mind if we ended this night the same way we ended prom?" He bit his lips, stuffing his hands into his pockets, slightly bashful of his decision.

May liked how shy he was acting and how he gave respect to her by asking if it was okay to kiss her. It was really cute, and attractive. She pretended to think, "Hmm, well it would make this night better."

He smirked, "Is that a yes?"

She laughed, "Why don't you find out?" She like this on going play they do.

Carefully, Brendan cupped her cheek. The other hand brushed hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered lowly, slowly closing the gap between them as May closed her eyes, in bliss. He kissed her softly, taking in the moment. He wrapped an arm around her waist as a hand got tangled in her hair. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck, standing on her tippy-toes to meet his height even though, he was way taller than her. It was a perfect moment.

* * *

May sat crossed legged at the restaurant, sipping her wine. She was waiting for Drew patiently for their dinner. She was glad to have this dinner with him. She wanted to settle things between them and, well, she misses her best friend. She wants to hang out with him again. Plus, she really wanted to get the guilt off of her chest.

Drew came through the front door, seeing her immediately. He walked over with a smirk.

"Sorry, were you here long?" He asked, hoping he didn't make her wait long.

She smiled softly at him, "No, not at all." She assured.

He sat at the seat across from her. "I knew I should have just picked you up." He grunted, slightly annoyed that he was late.

She giggled, _'Same old Drew.' _She spoke her in her thoughts. "Really it's fine." She spoke, looking at him in amusement.

Drew narrowed his eyes at her, "What?" He asked her, questioning her stare at him.

"You haven't changed a bit, haven't you? You're still that dorky gentleman, aren't you?" She asked with a huge smile.

He grinned cockily, shrugging shoulders, "Way to judge me, April."

She rolled her eyes at the nicknames, even though she can't stand them, she couldn't help but miss them at the same time.

After they took their order, May thought it was time to settle her guilt.

"I'm really glad we're doing this." She said softly.

He smiled softly at her, and leaned in closer, "Yeah?"

She blushed a bit at proximity and leaned back, taking a deep breath. "Listen, prom…" She tried to say.

"Are you asking me to be your date to prom?" He smirked at her, teasing her slightly.

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him, she then smiled sadly, "I still feel guilty about everything."

Drew's smirk fell from his face, and he frowned. "I don't understand…" He admitted, shaking his head.

"Drew—I feel guilty partly making your last night—back then—miserable." She stared at him to try to see his reaction. But he looked confused. "After you left, that night, I kept thinking how I could have made your last night memorable by spending it with you. Instead, I went to prom with my crush, having the time of my life with him, leaving you dateless. We could have spent that night together. I never felt so selfish, in my life. And, well, up to this day, all I feel is guilt from that night." She spoke softly, trying not to cry at the moment.

"May…" He took her hand for assurance. "I let you go with Brendan, so it isn't your fault. You don't have to feel guilty." He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Yeah, but—I mean, if I didn't say yes to him in the first place, I wouldn't have come to you and you wouldn't have given me your damn blessing." She spoke, ashamed of herself.

"June, it was ten years ago. Let it go. I turned out fine." He chuckled, "And didn't Brendan leave too?"

"Yeah, but he's not as special as you." She spoke, staring at him. Drew smiled at this comment. "I still feel guilty. You know me, I let guilt ear me up alive." She huffed.

Drew stared at her in awe. '_She is something…then again she always has been_', he thought to himself. "I forgive you. Please stop feeling guilty." He stood from his seat and leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

She blushed at the contact, and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"So," May asked, with a mouthful of her lasagna. "I never asked, what do you do now?"

Drew grinned at her terrible manners, "I actually own a music shop and I also teach music." He reported quite proudly.

"Wow, that's impressive." She commented.

"You?" He asked her.

"I'm the layout editor for Hoenn Magazine."

He shook his head, chuckling at her. "Of course you are. Miss-school-newspaper-editor-in-chief."

She made a smug face at him.

"How's Gary?" He asked, chewing on his fish. "Last I heard, he and Leaf got hitched."

"They're getting a divorce." She said, a bit bitterly.

"What? Why? What happened?" He questioned in a surprised tone.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me. They were really crazy about each other at one point, but I don't know what happened after that, they both don't really talk about it to me." She paused slightly, before continuing. "But how about you? Any girl in your life at the moment?"

He wanted to say, 'you', but he just got her back in his life again, and he was afraid to screw things up so he opted for, "No. What about yourself?" He asked the last part, slightly hesitantly, like he was afraid of the answer.

She smiled, thinking about the kiss with Brendan the other night. "I'm honestly not sure." She admitted.

Drew raised an eyebrow at her, chuckling slightly, "Okay. I'll pretend to understand that."

After the date, Drew got to thinking as he got home. When he moved, he swore that he will use his time there to forget about May. He thought he was over her. But after tonight, he realized… he wasn't. He still loved her. And now, now that she's not seeing anyone—at least she doesn't think she is—he has a chance. There was no "Brendan Birch" to ruin his chances, maybe now, in the end, May could be his?

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review, and tell me what you think will happen next chapter! If you haven't already check out my other Pokémon stories too :)**


	7. I'm walking on sunshine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon :)**

* * *

May got out of work early that day. And as much as she would like to see Gary slopping around at HER apartment, she decided to hang around. She bought some ice cream, and went on a goal-less walk around the city. She hasn't done this a while: **spontaneous** **journeys**.

As she walked, teenagers came out of nowhere, hanging out in groups. May tried her best to dodge the hyper teens. They were all playful and ignorant of reality. When they seemed to have dissolved, she took her turn at the path. But when she went pass a shop, a teenager came running out, running into her.

May landed into someone's arms, her ice cream spilling all over him.

"Whoa!" he yelped, catching her. She looked up and saw that she was in the arms, of no other Drew Hayden.

She blushed, "Hi." She said, smiling at him.

"Hi." He replied back, smirking down at her.

"Shit." The teenager spoke, before running back. "Miss, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"No, I'm fine. Just be careful next time." May assured, completely oblivious at the fact that she was still in Drew's arms.

The teenager nodded in assurance before apologizing once more and he ran off to rejoin his friends who were laughing at his clumsiness.

"Are you alright?" May asked, finally released from Drew's grasp. She noticed the mess she made on his shirt, "I am so sorry!" she replied in embarrassment.

Drew laughed, looking at the mess on his shirt. "It's fine."

"No! look at you, you're a dessert!"

He shrugged, and smirked down at her, "Are you saying I'm delicious, June?"

She giggled, smacking his shoulder. "Oh man, I'm really sorry about that."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "May its fine. It's just a shirt."

She frowned at him, "No it's not! You're a mess." He rolled his eyes, knowing that this would keep going. "Let me at least buy you a new shirt—"

"Really, you don't have too—"

"Please." She was so firm on her stand that Drew knew there was really no arguing with her. It was high school all over again.

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" He laughed, mocking her a bit.

After she bought him a new shirt to wear, they went for a walk around the city, continuing May's journey. It was like they were in high school again; they were just having fun in each other's company and having fun together. Drew had no idea how much May missed this, how much she missed him.

"I think it's time we get a cab." She said, sighing softly, not wanting to end the journey.

"Why?" He asked, glancing down at her.

"My feet are killing me." She looked down at her heeled shoes. For some reason, she was sure there was blood coming out. She thought of an idea. "Hang on." She spoke, as she reached down and took off her heels and stood barefoot in front of Drew, dropping her height. "Okay, I'm good now." She smiled sheepishly at him.

Drew chuckled at her, "You're seriously going to walk barefoot around the entire city?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll be fun!" She shrugged at him. She started her steps but Drew blocked her.

"April, I am not gonna let you walk around barefoot. We can get a cab like you suggested." He narrows his eyes at her.

She frowns at him, "But then that stops the journey of walking." She said with disappointment.

"You're impossible." He shook his head with a smirk on his lips. She gave him a smug smile. Then he thought of an idea himself, he squatted down in front of her and said, "Hop on."

May froze at the gesture. "No way, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Come on. It'll be fun. It's the only way we could continue this 'walking journey'."

She giggled slightly, at his tone. "Drew, seriously, this unnecessary."

Drew rolled his eyes, "Buying me a new shirt was unnecessary, but I let you do that." He pointed out to her.

She sighed, "Fine, grass-head, but you better not tell me I'm too heavy." She hopped onto his back, and locked her arms around his neck. He hooked his strong arms to her legs and walked on.

"You're light as a feather, April, I'm surprised, knowing how much you eat." He spoke cockily.

She deliberately ignored his statement, unable to control her mouth, she spoke her thoughts out loud, "When did you get so—buff?" She asked, smelling his familiar comfortable scent.

He smirked, and if his ego could grow any bigger, it did. "My cousin, Paul, lived in Sinnoh, he liked to work out a lot. So, I thought, might as well." He replied, chuckling a bit at the memory, of Paul, the isolated, sarcastic ass. Doing all these things, for the girl he was madly in love with. Well, at least he would never admit that out loud. But in the end, He and Dawn, got together because miraculously Dawn was in love with him too.

She blushed when she noticed his veins pop out of his arms. Her heart beat raced a bit faster then it's usual pace. "Well, it—it looks good…" She stuttered out a bit.

"Thank you." He said proudly. He was a bit over ecstatic that she is finally noticing him as an attractive guy, not just her best friend. Hey, at least it's somewhere now, right?

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be much longer I promise! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review :) thanks guys!**


	8. Your lips are movin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Their "journey" went on for another hour. And Drew didn't show any hint of being tired and they were still able to have a good time. They have just passed by a fancy clothes outlet, when May's phone rang.

"Oh, hang on. Can you drop me? I can't reach my phone." She asked, sweetly.

Drew dropped her gently to her feet and she dug her purse for her phone. "Hello?" She asked, impatiently.

"May, where are you?" Gary asked on the other line.

May looked around. She actually had no clue where they were. She mouthed, "Where are we?" to Drew and he shrugged. "Umm, around…?" she said sheepishly to her brother.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked her in annoyance.

She rolled her eyes, and checked her watch, it was now 7:30 at night. "Yeah, I have a watch." She said, scoffing at him.

"I have a watch too, but no food. You have no more food, Maple-Oak." He said in depressed tone.

She growled, while Drew was watching her, purely amused. "That's because you ate it all!" she screeched at him.

Gary on his side, held the phone away from his ear, knowing that was going to happen, he smirked, laughing at his sister, "Get some pizza, will ya?"

She rolled her eyes, and snorted. "Fine." She was hungry too anyways. She hung up and looked at Drew. "Have you seen a Pizza place anywhere?" She narrowed her eyes, still annoyed from her brother.

Drew laughed at her annoyance, "There's one over there." He pointed at the end of the street.

"Good, cause I'm supporting my older brother at the moment, and he threw out all the food at a certain stupid place."

He looked at her, weirdly. "Where?"

She sneered, "His stomach. Guess that's what divorce does to you." She sighed softly. "Come on."

Drew squatted back down and May blushed jumping on his back again.

* * *

"Well, I'll be damned, Drew Hayden!" Gary grinned, seeing Drew enter with May through the door.

"No one uses that phrase anymore, Gary." May commented, getting off of Drew's back, holding the pizza.

Drew chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Gary Oak." He accepted Gary's hand and shook on it.

Gary grinned, "Why didn't I see you at the reunion?" He questioned, slightly curious.

"Because back in High School, I believe everyone was an ass and I never wanted to see them again." Drew admitted, rolling his eyes.

"Amen to that!" May called, laughing.

When May was clearing the dishes and insisted she was fine and didn't need help. Gary gave Drew another beer, and hung around at the fire escape.

"Gary, let me ask you something." Drew asked hesitantly, after taking a sip of his beer.

"Okay…" Gary smirked, knowing where this was going.

"Do you know if May is seeing anybody?"

Gary still smirking at him, "Well, she has a pair of blue eyes, so yeah; she's seeing a lot of people." He said, jokingly.

Drew rolled his eyes at him, after all these years, he still acts immature. But that's the loveable Gary Oak for you. He glared at him, unamused.

Gary coughed, and then sighed softly. "You still have that little crush on her don't ya?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows at him.

Drew's eyes widened, and his cheeks reddened a bit while he turned away, "You knew I had a crush on her back in high school?"

Gary laughed as if it was a joke. "Drew, I'm May's brother, you are one of my good friends. I know the both of you, and I definitely knew you had a crush on her, it wasn't hard to miss. You have to be as dense as my sister, to not know about it."

'_That's true.' _Drew thought to himself. He was silent for a bit. He honestly didn't know what to say.

"I always wanted you too to end up together…" Gary confessed, suddenly frowning thinking of Brendan and the dinner he shared with May a few nights ago. May never shared anything about it and Brendan hasn't made a call to her that he knows of. He can't say she is seeing him because he doesn't know for sure. All he knows, is that he always had a funny feeling about Brendan. Like something wasn't right…

He sighed, feeling defeated. "Honestly, Hayden. I have no idea." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Drew frowned, "That's the same thing she told me…" He whispered, unsure at the moment.

Gary glanced at Drew, and patted his back, comfortably. "Hang in there, man."

* * *

May sat in her office, running by the art designs, the department pitched her for the next issue of Hoenn. She also had to approve the colors and fonts to be used. On sticky-notes, she wrote changes that they should make and stuck them on the area that needs changing. Someone knocked on her door—May knew it was her secretary, Serena—before letting herself in.

"Ms. Maple?" Serena called, peeping through the door.

"Yes, Serena?" She questioned, gently.

Serena let herself fully in. She looked really jolly today. "There's a man who wants to see you."

May looked at her in confusion, furrowing her eyebrows together. "Who?"

"A Mr. Birch." She smiled. "And can I just say; yum! Are you dating him?"

May laughed, she didn't know the answer to that herself.

"Because if you're not, can I show him my bed?" Serena, giggled, like a school girl.

"Thank you Serena." May voiced, laughing a bit, uncomfortable. "You can just send him in."

Brendan came in with his usual friendly smile. "Hi."

"Hi." She greeted back, smiling kindly at him. She stood from her chair and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Is this a bad time?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. It was only then he realized that his hand was still wrapped around her waist. "Sorry." He grinned, sheepishly at her and let her go reluctantly.

May blushed slightly, but giggled. "No, it's not a bad time, why?" She bit her lip, nervously for some reason.

He smiled a toothy grin at her, "I was wondering if you wanted to have some lunch?"

"Sure, okay. Let me just grab my coat and my bag—" She rushed over to her desk, and gathered her things, excitedly.

"Serena!" She called and Serena came running in with a pen and a pad. "If I'm not back by 1:30, cancel my 2:00 o'clock meeting, okay?" The secretary nodded and glanced at Brendan, who flashed a wink at her, making her blush before walking out.

They settled to eat at a little bistro a few blocks away from May's office. They sat outside, under the big white umbrella, thinking it was a beautiful day out. After ordering their food, May finally asked the question she's been dying to ask.

"Brendan, where are we?" She asked, eagerly.

"I believe we're eating at a Bistro called Mario's." He answered, with confused look on his face.

"No, I mean—" She sighed, trying to gather the right words in her mind, "Last time we went out, we kissed. And I hope I don't sound desperate to you when I ask—what does that make us? I mean, are we dating? Are we together? What?" She fired questions, rambling, clearly showing how nervous she was.

Brendan chuckled. He licked his lips as he fiddled with his glass of wine. "Actually, that's the reason why I wanted to ask you out today; to ask you that exact question." He grinned down at her.

May leaned on the table, leaning towards him. "So, what are we? You're the guy, the balls in your court."

He raised an eyebrow at her, amusedly. "You mean, you'll be fine with anything I say?" He asked her.

"What? Should I not? I trust you." She smiled softly at him.

Brendan took a moment before speaking. He looked down to the ground, sighing. When he looked back up at her, he went for her eyes. He leaned forward on the table towards her. "For the past week, all I can honestly think about was that kiss. It was the most amazing kiss, I've ever experienced. And then—and then I remembered you and everything: your face, your smile, your eyes, and your hair. And I meant what I said in high school, I like you a lot. And when I met you again at the reunion and at the dinner, my feelings for you just came back out. And after that kiss, my feelings got stronger. Maybelle, you are so beautiful, and I would be the luckiest man in the world if I had you. But I won't go there, unless you think otherwise. And that's my stand. I want to know yours before we go any further." He bit his lip, nervously, after his long rant.

May was stunned by his heartfelt words. He was so beautiful. She admired the fact that he wanted to hear her thoughts before he made a decision. He was a gentleman. She stare back into his eyes and wondered that those were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. A smile grew on her face. "Brendan, to be honest, I never stopped thinking about you after prom. In high school, I always thought of you as my ideal guy. After we kissed, a few nights ago, I pinched myself, hoping that it wasn't a dream, because prom sure wasn't. Now, I don't know if you understood where I'm going, but that was my side. What do you think?" She smiled at him, her eyes sparkling at him.

Brendan grinned and he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "I think it means I'm your boyfriend."

Her smile got wider.

"If that's okay with you." He said, smirking at her.

She blushed, biting her lip, "Only if you kiss me." She admitted softly.

He chuckled slightly. He got up from his seat and knelt beside her chair and cupped her face. She leaned down to his level until their lips met into a sweet, tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yep, you're my boyfriend…" She spoke, in between the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! But it had to be done at some point! Let me know whatcha think will happen next :)**


	9. Where do broken hearts go?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

May was excited to get home, impatient to tell Gary that 'The Brendan Birch' was now her boyfriend. After work, she went straight home, ignoring her officemates who asked if she wanted to grab a drink, coffee, or dinner with them. For the first time in months, she wanted to see her lazy—ass-brother.

When she walked up to her door, she heard yelling. One voice was obviously Gary's, but other was surprisingly Leaf's.

She went in and she was right. Gary was standing at one side of the apartment. Leaf on the other. Both were searing with anger.

"Why do you get to the keep the car?" Gary growled, in frustration.

"Because I bought it!" Leaf yelled back.

Gary gave her a look of disbelief, "I BOUGHT IT! Not you!" He yelled back.

"It was in MY name!"

"Because I bought it for YOU!"

"Yes, meaning I OWN it!"

Gary growled and threw his hands in the air in frustration, and anger. "You already got the house, why can't you just give me the fucking car?!" He snapped at her.

"Guys?" May finally spoke, trying to maintain composure.

"Because you received most of the money!" Leaf argued back.

Gary scoffed, and shook his head at her, "So, this is all about money, now? Well, I can't say it was my fault. You were the one who joined our accounts together." He said, painfully.

She sneered at him, "That was when we promised to share everything including love—which, I-I don't feel for you anymore." She looked away from him.

Gary froze at that sentence. His face went pale, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and the expression he wore on his face was unreadable. "Then marrying me was a mistake too, huh?"

Leaf didn't answer him, she avoided all eye contact with him.

Gary scoffed again, "Right. Can't say what you really feel, now huh? Have fun with the car, Leafy." He told her bitterly, grabbing his coat and walked out, passing May and slammed the door.

Tears streamed down Leaf's face, and she let out a scream of agony and walked out herself, also passing May, not even giving her a single glance.

And in that moment, May could tell that things wouldn't be the same. She felt like she lost both of them in her life, even though Gary's her brother. She was honestly caught in utter shock. She's never seen Gary or Leaf get mad like that. And it just finally hit her like a ton of bricks that her brother and her best friend were getting a divorce. She's known it all this time, but she never wanted to fully accept it, thinking it was a fluke for the both of them. But seeing them go at it at each other, triggered that the once adorable love of Leaf and Gary, is ending. It broke May's heart. She needed someone to talk to. She needed someone to be with her tonight.

When a knock on the door was heard, breaking her out of her thoughts; May ran for it.

"Oh my Arceus!" She pulled him into a hug before he could even speak.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Drew asked, surprised to see her this way.

Tears then started to fall down May's cheeks. Drew knew that he didn't need to say anything. She just needed someone to hold her. So Drew scooped her off of her feet, closing the door with his foot and sat her down on the couch with his arms wrapped around her, cooing her gently until she calmed down.

When she finally calmed down, with just a bit of sniffles Drew had made her some hot chocolate and sat down next to her, listening to her talk.

"I mean, I always known that the divorce was going to be final. But I never—" May bit her lips. "I swear, if you saw their anger towards each other and the look on my brother's face—Arceus! I can't—"

Drew wrapped his arms around her again pulling her towards him, she nuzzled up against him and glanced up at him, with her tear stained face.

"I mean, you remember them in high school." She added. "They were so perfect and adorable and sweet and romantic. And they were best friends. I remember wishing I had a relationship like theirs. I remember adoring Gary for being such a good man in handling his girlfriend. And now—I mean, if a love like theirs can end, what about mine? Apparently the love they had in high school doesn't exist anymore. So, how can I find the love that I want." She whispered her fears, and thoughts out loud to him.

Drew kissed the top of her head gently, "May… listen to me. You are not Gary. And you are not Leaf. You will find a man someday that will love you so much, that people will want YOUR relationship. You deserve it. You deserve everything. You know what I see? I see you with the most romantic man in this world, who will tell you how beautiful you are every day, because you are. You're beautiful, May. And your heart is as beautiful as you are. You deserve what you dream of Maple. Trust me, you will get the love you deserve." He whispered to her, really, really wishing he was the man he was talking about.

May looked up at him with her sad eyes, which broke Drew's heart. "How are you so sure of that?" She asked him softly.

"Because—I just am…" He grinned down at her.

A few hours later, May woke up with her head rested on Drew's chest and his arms still wrapped around her for comfort. She must have dozed off and so did Drew. She blushed at the thought and looked out the window and saw that it was still dark.

"Shit!" She sat up abruptly, waking up Drew in the process. "Gary!" She called out and stood up walking around the apartment looking for her brother in a frenzy. She only then realized that she allowed her brother to walk around the city in a devastating state. "Gary!" She screamed again, not wanting to panic, but she was panicking.

"June, what's up?" He asked in a sleepy voice, stretching his limbs.

"What time is it?" She asked desperately.

He glanced down at his watch, and looked back at her. "Almost one in the morning."

"Gary's not here." May reported. Her face full of worry. "He's not here Drew, and he's a wreck!"

Drew stood and went up to her grabbing her shoulders lightly. "Okay, okay. Don't panic. Try calling his apartment. Maybe he just went home…" He tried to think of all the places Gary would be.

She nodded, taking in deep breathes, while Drew's arms moved down to her back rubbing circles around it. "Okay, maybe you're right I'll call him." She walked over to grab her phone and dialed his number, silently praying that Drew was right. But the phone just kept ringing and ringing until she finally got his voicemail. "Gare? Gary, you there? If you are, pick up! Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, PICK UP! GARY!" She hung up. "UGH!" She turned back to Drew. "He's not there!" She whined.

Drew frowned, "Maybe he's sleeping." He suggested.

"Trust me when I say this, he's a light sleeper!"

Drew scratched the back of his head, trying to gather his brain for thoughts. "Okay, give me his address, and any other place in the city he would go too, I'll look for him." He spoke, determined.

She frowned, "What about me?" She asked, and felt slightly degraded that just because she's the girl, she has to be the one who stays put.

"Well, he might come back here. And it would be less awkward if you were here and not me…" He explains to her.

She sighs softly, knowing he was right. "Good point…" She admitted in defeat.

* * *

She's been waiting for hours and she hadn't heard from Drew nor Gary. She checked the time, and it was already six am. If Gary wasn't back or found by seven, she'd call in sick for work. She paced back and forth in her living room, clutching her phone for dear life. She's never been this worried over he brother since he broke his arm when they were younger.

She should have gone after him when he left. But now, she just had to be too caught up with her own damn feelings. Who knows what could have happened to him? Then again; May didn't want to imagine the possibilities.

Just then, someone buzzed in. She practically ran for the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brendan." He spoke. "Listen, I think I have something you may like…"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Um, okay…" She buzzed him in.

May answered the door at the sound of knocking, wondering what Brendan would want or have that would like at this time of day. She found Brendan in a white muscle shirt and sweat pants at her door, with an arm around her wasted brother.

"Shit! Gary!" She reached over and helped Brendan carry him in. "Brendan, where did you find him?" She asked in desperation.

"I was taking my morning run at the park, and I found him sleeping on a bench. He had a bottle of Jack in his hand."

They both lay Gary on the couch.

She leaned over and felt his forehead and sighed softly, "He has a fever." She turned back to Brendan. "Thank you, for bringing him home. He's been gone for hours." She whispered, clutching her chest.

Brendan nodded his head at her, "Can I ask what happened?" He glanced at her, seeing her dark circles under her eyes.

May sighed again. "He and Leaf had a big fight. And—I don't. They both said some things that probably set him off." She paused, tears forming into her eyes. "I should have went after him!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Hey…" Brendan went up to her and peeled her hands off of her face, kissing both of them. "This isn't your fault." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Please." May sobbed. "I should have known that though, especially with what he is going through, all we have left is each other…"

"And he's lucky." Brendan said, trying to comfort her. "Look, the good news is, you found him. He's safe and no harm had been done."

"I guess." She shrugged. She looked up at him, "Thank you for bringing him home…" She whispered, smiling lightly at him stepping on tippy toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

"No problem." He grinned down at her.

She pecked his lips lightly, "You're my hero."

He chuckled at her. "You want some breakfast? I could pick some up."

"Yes… ugh you're a life saver." She giggled, thinking how lucky she was to have a boyfriend like him.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another update for you guys :) Let me know what you think!**


	10. I never thought I'd catch this love bug

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

After Brendan left, May boiled some water to put hot compress on Gary's head. She was getting out a towel when she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"May, I'm sorry. I couldn't find Gary anywhere." Drew said in the other line.

May slapped her forehead, completely forgetting about Drew walking around the city, in search for her already found brother.

"Drew!" she exclaimed. "Oh my Arceus, I am so sorry, I forgot to call you. Gary's home and he's fine. He has a fever though and extremely drunk, but he's fine."

"Oh, that's good." He said with relief.

"Drew, I'm really sorry I got you into this." She sat down on a chair. "I'm sorry for all your trouble." She said apologetically.

"No, May. It's fine. I'm glad Gary's okay." He assured her.

"Thanks, Drew. And I mean that. Thank you." She said gently, smiling softly as she clutched her phone with a tight grip.

"Anything for you, Maple."

* * *

May placed the hot compress on Gary's head. She pulled up a blanket over his body and pushed the spikes out of his face. Gary squirmed in his place before waking fully.

"May?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling at him. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like I just rode a roller coaster five hundred times." He groaned.

"You also have a fever." She added. Gary sighed and shifted his position, to get more comfortable. "You want to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly.

"About what?" He pretended not to know what she was talking about. May saw it in his eyes that he knew what she meant.

"You and Leaf." She said, while running her fingers through his hair. "That was a new side of you, earlier. And I've never seen you walk away like that. You want to talk about what went on back there?"

"I don't know…" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

May sighed. "Okay, I'll start you a hot shower. Alright?" She patted his arm before standing up.

"I'm sorry, May." He called out, feeling slightly guilty for having his step-sister take care of him all the time.

"I'm sorry too, Gare."

* * *

Brendan arrived with breakfast after Gary had taken a shower. He came from the little bakery a few blocks down bringing muffins, bagels, and coffee."

"Hey Gary, how are you feeling?" Brendan greeted. Gary came out of May's room, dressed in sweats that he'd left here at May's house.

"Like the world's crushing my body." He groaned. "Please tell me you have coffee."

"Black." Brendan handed Gary the cup.

"Oh and Brendan?" Gary added, "Thanks for finding me."

He grinned, "Anytime Gary; glad you're okay."

Gary left for the bathroom to try to upchuck what was left in his body before eating breakfast. He could still feel the alcohol in his system.

Brendan approached May who was leaning on the counter. "How about you, beautiful? How are you feeling?"

"Drained." May groaned. "It's not even eight and I already feel like I just faced a day." She sipped her coffee. "Thank you so much for everything, Brendan. You really are a life saver." She wrapped her arms around him and inhaled his scent. He was still in his workout sweats and still a little sweaty from running, but May didn't care.

"Are you going to stay home today?" he asked, kissing her head gently.

"Someone has to take care of that lug." She sighed. "Besides, I know he won't admit it, but I know he needs someone to talk to. But hey, what are little sisters for? I'm gonna call the office later. How about you? What's your agenda today?"

He shrugged. "Big day, I'm tending a kid's broken arm."

"Ooh! Well doctor, what time do you have to leave?" she asked, smiling up at him coyly.

"Not for another 30 minutes." He kissed her lips and smirked down at her.

"Mmm—don't you have appointments or something?"

"Like we say at the hospital: you can wait for the doctor but you never make the doctor wait." He laughed, and kissed her again.

"That's mean." She teased.

"Don't worry, I'll never make you wait."

She looked at the wall clock. "See, now you have wasted five minutes just kissing me."

"Totally worth it." He grinned down at her cheekily.

She smiled. "As much as I agree with you, you have to go! Sick children are lining up in front of your clinic. Plus, you need a shower. So go! Fly!" She was pushing him out the door.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it for you!" he added.

"Okay, call me when you get there." she said with a laugh.

He turned around and gave her one final kiss on the lips before leaving.

* * *

By a sudden jolt as if she was falling, May struck awake on her armrest. She must have dozed off. She checked the clock on the wall. It was almost 11:45, almost time for lunch. She turned her eye to Gary who was lying on the couch, awake, staring at her.

"What?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes at him as he stared at her blankly.

"I'm still in love with her." Gary said bluntly.

"What?"

"Leaf. I'm still madly in love with her."

May sat up and leaned towards her brother. She didn't speak. All she wanted to do was listen to him. She was sure he wanted her to do so too.

"Last night, when she told me that she didn't feel love for me anymore, that's when I finally woke up and said 'hey, you're separating from the woman you love.' For the first time, I knew it. And it broke my heart." Gary's voice was raspy and full of hurt. His eyes were filling up with tears, but he forced them back so they wouldn't fall. "May, what did I do wrong? I don't fully understand why we're getting a divorce? We're supposed to have kids and grow old together. Why isn't that happening?"

May knelt down to the floor to hug him. "I don't know, Gary. I don't know."

* * *

The sound of the doorbell, made May jump in shock. Gary had fallen asleep on her lap. He was still a little warm. She carefully set Gary's head back on the pillow and stood up.

"Hello?" She questioned, pushing the button on the receiver.

"Hey." Drew said at the other end. "I thought you might like some lunch."

"I thought you were at your shop?" she asked with a smile on her forming on her face.

"The shop can wait. Your stomach can't." He said with a chuckle.

May laughed. "You're so sweet. I'll buzz you in." she pressed the button long enough for Drew to enter the building.

The smell of Chinese food flowed through the apartment as Drew opened up the bag. Only then did May notice how hungry she really was and by the sound of her grumbling stomach, it was all true. She did remember she didn't have breakfast earlier.

"I got some noodle soup for Gary." Drew said, taking the plastic bowl out.

"You saved Gary's stomach." She smiled at him. "Gary passed out again, but I can just put that in the microwave. Do you have any more soup in there?"

Drew bought white rice and fried, seafood, noodles, vegetables, meat and more soup. Turns out May wasn't the only hungry one.

"You know me too well, grass-head." May said as she gazed at all the food with hearts for eyes.

Drew laughed. "Of course I do, your stomach is a big part of who you are June." He said with a smirk, handing May a box and a pair of chopsticks.

They headed out to the fire escape to eat. They sat on the metal chairs that have been set up there.

"So, how's Gary?" He asked, sipping iced tea from his straw.

May finished swallowing what was inside her mouth before she replied. "A little better, but he's still broken."

"Leaf?"

She nodded. "Arceus, when did love get so complicated?" she added. "I mean, when we were in high school all we wanted was just to find the right person, fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. And now, we look at love as a job! It's so hard!"

"Well, you know what they say," he turned his head to face her and just marveled at how the sun's rays hit her perfectly, accentuating her natural beauty. "When you want something perfect, you're gonna have to work hard for it. You can't have a happily ever after without all the hardship you face."

May turned around and leaned her back on the rail. "That's not a real saying." She pointed out with a pout.

Drew followed her lead, "Now it is." May made a face, amused by Drew's insights. He added, "Look, to me, love is just about finding the right person. It'll take time, but when you find that person, every heartache would be so worth it."

"We all knew Gary and Leaf were right for each other." She mumbled, digging into her noodles.

"If two people are meant to be together, they will find their way in the end." he said. "Who knows how the book will end for Gary and Leaf."

She nodded, agreeing. She finally gave him a small smile. "I just hope Gary keeps fighting."

Drew thought to himself; _**'I'll keep fighting for you.'**_

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Sorry, if they're any mistakes. Leave a review and let me know your thoughts and what you think will happen? Is it the end for Gary and Leaf?**


	11. This could be the start of something new

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

After the food had been eaten—with the exception to Gary's soup—Drew had to head back to his shop. He had a class there in a half an hour. May escorted Drew to her door, repeatedly thanking him for his help and for the food.

"And, again I'm sorry for not updating you earlier." She said in apologetic tone.

Drew chuckled. "April, I told you. It's fine. I'll call you okay?"

She nodded her head, biting her lip.

Drew was about to turn the knob but he paused. "You want to catch a movie tonight?" he asked, with a slight hesitation.

She smiled at him. This was her time to make it up to him. "Okay, sure!" she agreed giggling a bit.

He grinned at her, "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds perfect." She said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

May came back into her room. Fresh from a shower, only to find that she had missed a call from Brendan. She dialed his number to call him back.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Hey, sweetie. You called?" she asked, while making her way to her closet.

"Yeah, I did. I was just asking if we had any plans tonight?" he asked on the other line.

"No, at least you didn't tell me about any" she let out a laugh, picking out her clothes for the evening.

"Oh good." He sighed. "Cause I'm gonna be at the hospital till late tonight."

She frowned and asked, "Why, what happened?"

"Nothing serious; a kid caught the measles and I have to check on him till midnight."

"Long night, huh?"

"Yeah." He laughed dryly. "So, are you gonna be okay tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna see a movie with Drew. You remember him right? My best friend in high school?"

"Yeah, I remember him." He paused for a bit and then cleared his throat. "Good, you'll have a night out. How's Gary?"

"Well, his temperature went down, but he's still not feeling to well." She sighed softly, concerned for her brothers sake.

"Will he be okay home alone?" he asked, not really wanting her to go out with Drew.

"Yeah. He says he'll just be sleeping most of the time. And if bandits come in, he'll have booby-traps set up." She joked lightly, she heard a nurse call Brendan's name, telling him to proceed to the ER.

"Sorry babe, I have to go." He spoke in a rush.

"Okay! Save that kid's life!" she said, but he had already hung up the phone.

* * *

As Drew came up to May's door he thought to himself, _'this was it'. _He wanted to make the night perfect for them. He wanted May to be happy and enjoy herself. This was his chance to redeem his failed prom. To redeem himself, period. His goal was to show May that he could be more than just a best friend. He wanted to show her that he could be hers.

As he made a fist to knock on her door, there was no turning back now. It could be the start of something new.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I have a lot of hw to do, but I wanted to update today. Let me know what you think will happen! Laters~**


	12. If we were movie, you'd be the right guy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I'm sorry! I owe you this!**

* * *

"So," Drew said as they stood at the counter. "Avengers or—"

"Avengers! That's it! Go!" May said, laughing. She playfully pushed Drew closer to the booth, feeling excited.

He chuckled at her behavior. "Alright, alright don't be so pushy!" he turned back to the lady, "two tickets to The Avengers, please."

"I'll get us some popcorn." May said, before leaving Drew's side.

"You're a little whipped, aren't you?" The lady teased, as the tickets printed.

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend." he corrected, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Not for long I hope." she said, giving Drew the tickets and his change, "you two make a cupte couple."

Drew scoffed "Trust me, you and me both." he said with a slight smirk on his flushed face.

* * *

After the movie, they went out to a small bistro nearby to have some dinner, it was so nice out, that they decided to eat outside. After ordering their desired food, they started talking, mostly reminiscing about old times in high school.

"No you didn't!" May said with a laugh, "you so didn't!"

"I did too Maple! I was the one who threatened them to back off Simon and they did!" Drew swore. Simon was their high school resident geek who was not only the youngest in their class, but also the certified mama's boy.

"Grass-head, no offense, but you were a stick in high school" she said, with a tiny giggle. "if anyone would have even been intimidated, it would be a stick itself…and maybe Simon."

"Fine, if you don't want to believe me…" he leaned back in his chair with a smug look.

May took a sip of her iced tea before looking back up at him. "You know what I still can't believe?"

"What?" he asked her with a grin on his face.

"That I actually passed Chemistry in my junior year. I honestly thought I failed, because I don't remember ever getting a good grade in anything in that class. But surprisingly I got a D."

Drew's face fell, like he knew something that May didn't. "Maybe Mr. Smith wasn't as bad as we thought."

"Yeah, I know he's a good guy, but I never thought he was THAT nice." She then noticed Drew's face, and added "What is it?"

Drew shook his head innocently, "Nothing."

She pointed her finger at him, "You know something!" she insisted. "What is it? Tell me Drew!"

Drew sighed, giving in. "You were supposed to get an F, but I talked Mr. Smith out of it." he said, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "talked him out of it?" she echoed, not believing what she was hearing.

"Okay, fine. I worked for it." he admitted, sighing softly.

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in astonishment.

"Well, I did try to talk to him about it: telling him that you were a good student and you were trying your best. But he wouldn't say yes. So, I told him I would do some extra credit for it, for you—you." he stuttered a bit, and then cleared his throat "I was his servant for a week."

"Why the hell did you do that?" she asked curiously, she didn't know if she was supposed to be offended or touched.

"Because I knew you were having a hard time taking in your grandfather's death and I didn't want a failing grade to add to that." He said shyly, averting his eyes away from hers.

May's face fell, not expecting that answer. She stared at him with a look she has never given him before.

He finally looked up at her, and added nervously "Are you mad? Please don't be mad…"

"No… I'm—I'm actually touched." She admitted, smiling softly at him. "Thank you that was very sweet of you." her face changed suddenly.

"BUT it's still demeaning. You owe me!" she demanded.

He glared at her playfully, "For what?! I was a man's foot stool and I owe YOU!?" he scoffed in disbelief.

"Yep." She nodded her head. "Because you made me actually believe I was smart enough to pass Chemistry!" she whined, and Drew laughed at her denseness.

"Alright." He said playfully, smirking at her. "So, I owe you. What do you want me to do?"

"Dairy Queen after dinner!" She grinned wickedly.

He rolled his eyes, "If that's what it takes to win your heart back, then fine." he said while chuckling.

May giggled at his expression.

* * *

After they bought their ice cream from Dairy Queen, they went for a walk in the park. There was barely anyone there, since it was 10:30 at night.

"So, have I paid my dues?" Drew asked, breaking the silence.

May savored the scoop of vanilla ice cream on her red spoon, "I'll be the judge of that."

"So, I haven't?" he pouted at her playfully.

"Maybe…" she grinned, winking at him. She then walked down a small hill and faced the lake in the park. It glistened in the moonlight. "Hayden! Get over here!" she called him over.

Drew arrived beside her, eating his own ice cream.

"The lake at night is beautiful…" she whispered softly, looking around in awe.

"Yeah, it is." Drew said, agreeing but instead of looking at the lake, he was staring at her under the moonlight.

"So, I'm gonna ruin it for you!" she rubbed a spoonful of ice cream on Drew's cheek before running away, laughing up a storm. Breaking the silence of the quiet night.

"Hey!" Drew wiped off the frozen dessert from his cheek and chased after May, "that was very unnecessary!" he complained, shouting after her.

"You wanted to pay your dues, didn't you!" she shouted out, laughing. She continued to run. She took her spoon, scooped some more of her ice cream and shot it at Drew. It now landed on his chest.

"Hey, now that's just childish play, Maple! You're asking for a war!" he took a scoop from his own cup and aimed it at her. It landed in her hair and she squealed loudly.

They went on with the game, shooting ice cream at each other, until they were all out. They were sticky and sweat and reeked of vanilla. They were seated down on the grass, uncaring of the dew seeping through their clothes. It was almost midnight.

"I missed this." May whispered.

Drew looked at her, wanting so bad to just be able to kiss her, "What did you miss?" he whispered back.

"Us, you and me. No worries in the world, just us two having fun." She fiddled with her fingers, suddenly feeling shy. "I just miss us messing around like kids do…"

"Well, we could still be kids." he laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders comfortably.

She leaned into him, like it was the normal thing to do. "Yeah, at this age? We're not carefree teenagers anymore." She laughed dryly.

"Why can't we just be carefree? We're not THAT old, May." he said, nudging her playfully.

May shrugged it off.

"And for the record" Drew added. "I missed us too."

May leaned her head onto Drew's shoulder. "Then promise me something…"

"What?" he asked looking down at her.

She glanced up at him with glassy eyes, "Promise me that you'll never leave me again."

'_**I would never leave you, ever' **_he thought. "I promise." he said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, and the last short chapter. I hope this makes it up. Sorry if there is any mistakes. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**


	13. I just wanna be with you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! Enjoy another update!**

* * *

The next day at work, Serena knocked on May's door with a big smile on her face.

"What's with the face, Serena? It's too early for the creepy faces." May complained, looking at her assistant strangely.

"Guess what came in for you!" the secretary sang. The mail boy walked in carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

May stood, gasping in awe. "Oh…my Arceus!"

The mail boy placed the flowers onto her desk and May thanked him while giving him a generous tip. She then looked for the card throughout the big bouquet.

She read it out loud, _"Good morning beautiful. I woke up with a smile on my face because I kept thinking about you. Dinner tonight?—Brendan."_

"Brendan?" Serena echoed, testing the name off of her tongue. "Is that the model who walked in here the other day?" she questioned, curiously.

"He's not a model, he's a doctor." May chuckled, correcting her.

"Ugh!" Serena moaned in delight, "even sexier! That's it, whatever you're drinking, I need to start drinking, you lucky bitch."

May laughed awkwardly, "Thank you Serena, now can you please get back to work so I can call MY boyfriend?"

"Okay, sorry." Serena laughed, winking at her slightly and walking out with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Brendan pulled the chair out for May and pushed her in as she sat down. He sat on the seat across from her. The waiter then came and greeted them, reciting the specials. They took their order and the waiter left to go get them some wine.

"You look beautiful." Brendan grinned at her.

"You already said that." she pointed out, giggling slightly at his boyish charm.

"That's because you are."

She just smiled it off and said, "Thank you" with a light blush on her cheeks.

The waiter came back and poured in each of their glasses some luscious red wine.

"So, how was your night with Drew?" he cleared his throat, hoping that he didn't sound to pushy.

She grinned, her eyes twinkling at the mention of his name, "It was so much fun!" she exclaimed excitedly, "We watched The Avengers."

Brendan faked a smile, but felt suddenly guilty because he knows that's her best friend, "Really? How was it?" he asked, keeping the conversation going, because honestly he liked seeing her happy, even if he didn't like that he wasn't the one who was behind it.

"Total awesomeness" she laughed. "It shouldn't be called the Avengers it should be called….awesomeners….awesomegers?" she giggled while attempting to make a lame joke.

Brendan then let out a laugh at her cuteness.

May opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a high pitched ring. Brendan reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "Oh, it's the hospital." he frowns, looking back up at her. "I'm sorry, I have to take this. Excuse me."

"No—no, it's okay." She said softly, while smiling at him.

He gave her another smile before leaving his seat to answer the call.

May took another sip of her wine when Brendan finally came back to his seat.

"Please don't hate me" he begged slightly, looking a bit nervous.

She frowned at that, and then asked "Why? What's wrong?"

"I have an emergency. A baby has a high fever over 102 degrees and the parents are freaking out, because I'm the only doctor they feel comfortable with."

"Oh my Arceus!" May reacted, "poor baby." She added on with a slight frown and a worried expression on her face.

"I know." He nodded "I'm sorry, I have to go…"

"No—no, it's fine. I totally understand. Don't worry about it. Go." She said kindly, smiling at him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He said walking over to her. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'll call you, alright."

She nodded. "Now go. A cute baby needs you."

May left the restaurant after finishing her wine. She swung her hand back and forth as she walked down the pavement. It was getting cold. Her heels clicked along the cement and her dress lightly swayed with the wind and her hips. Her stomach started to grumble. She didn't eat yet. She started to regret not eating the restaurant first before leaving.

She passed by a music shop called "LaRousse." She took a peek inside, through the glass window and saw Drew sitting down teaching a little boy a few strings on his newly bought acoustic guitar. May pushed the door opened and stepped inside.

"Now put your finger there" Drew directed the boy, "and the other one there. And now you strum."

The boy strummed the guitar and a perfect A chord came to sound. "Alright! Thanks Mr. Hayden!" he looked for his mom who was at the back, looking at some violins. "Mom, look! Mr. Hayden taught me an A!"

Drew laughed to himself and returned to his ledger.

"You didn't tell me you were such a good teacher." May spoke taking Drew by surprise.

Drew's head shot up and he smiled once he saw her. "Hey!" he then took notice of her outfit, and his eyes widened a bit. He coughed, pulling himself together, "Where's this gorgeous girl out to?" he asked with a laugh.

"I was supposed to be having dinner with someone. But duty called" she shrugged. "I was wondering if you wanted to uh have dinner?" she stuttered a bit, suddenly getting a weird feeling her tummy.

"Yeah sure, uh hold on" he looked at the back end of the store. "Hey Peter!"

A guys a few years younger than Drew, was flirting with one of the teenage girls who had taken interest in the basses. He looked in Drew's direction. "I'm out for the night" Drew said, "You good?"

"Yea boss." he shot Drew a thumbs up.

"Alright" Drew turned back to May with a smirk on his face, "Let's go."

"So," May spoke as they walked side by side on the pavement. "where do you want to eat?" she asked him.

Drew thought for a moment, and then smirked. "On a plate?"

She hit him with her hips, giggling. "I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. Geez no need to be so pushy April. You like Japanese?"

She rolled her eyes at the name, and smiled nonetheless "I love Japanese!"

"Good, I know a place" he said, flashing a grin at her.

May decided not to tell Drew about Brendan being her boyfriend, feeling that it wouldn't be fair to Gary since she hasn't told him yet. She wants to tell her brother first before telling anyone else.

Drew led her to a green door between a flower shop and a bakery. The door opened and suddenly there were stairs that led down to somewhere mysterious.

"What is this?" she asked with an excited smile.

"Just trust me" he assured, taking her hand in his.

"Okay… but if you have a gang with guns down there ready to kill me, tell Gary I love him" she joked.

Drew laughed, "Will do."

When they arrived at the foot of the stairs, a small spring surprised them. There was a small bamboo bridge that would help you cross to the other side where low tables stood with pillows surrounding them. Bamboos, vines, and ferns stood all around. Who knew there would be a little Tokyo in Hoenn.

"Oh my Arceus!" May gasped, looking around. "This place is—WOW!"

Drew chuckled. "I know right. You never know Hoenn unless your under it." he said, leading her over to the bridge, and across to the other side.

"How do you even find places like these?" she asked in astonishment.

"I teach the owner's daughter guitar and during their third class they weren't able to pay, so I just let them slip off. But they couldn't let it go by not paying, so they offered me free meals here whenever I wanted."

He waved over to the 13 year old girl near the counter. Her black hair was in high pig tails and had pink streaks in them. She was wearing a school uniform. "Hi Azumi!"

The girl looked up at the sound of her name. A smile appeared on her face and she waved happily back at Drew.

"Konichiwa, Sensei!"

"She's so cute!" May cried gushing at her.

Drew laughed and led May to a free table and sat down on the pillows.

After they took their orders from Azumi's mom and their iced teas arrived, May was still at wonder of this place.

"This place is amazing!" she said, still gawking around at how beautiful everything is.

"So, I take it that you like this place?" Drew grinned, sipping his drink.

"I love it! It's so—I don't even know its name."

"Little Tokyo" he said, laughing.

She took a sip of her own drink and sighed. "So, do you get any other kicks for being a music teacher?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She smiled at him, fiddling with her straw and she bit her lip, glancing up at him. "I saw you teaching that little boy, he seems to really look up to you."

"Nah" he denied while a grin formed on his face, "Little Tyler really just wants to learn guitar."

"So? That doesn't me he can't idolize you" she shook her head, "you know, you've always been so good with kids, even in high school. I remember those kindergarteners begging their moms to hire you as their babysitter and not me." she commented, with a pout.

"Is someone still bitter because I was the better babysitter?" he said with a smirk on his face.

She hit his arm with a punch, "You ass! But do you see my point?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. I mean people always tell me that actually. I mean some even say I'll be a great father."

"Uh yeah!" she scoffed. "Drew, you will be a great dad! I mean, don't you believe them?"

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's not that I don't. I just—I'd like to find a wife first before thinking about kids." He said shyly all of a sudden, while shrugging his shoulders.

May grinned at him. She took one of his hands in hers and said, "I swear Drew. You're the kind of guy women would kill to be the one who receives his sperms."

Drew looked at her strangely but laughed at her weirdness. "That's strangely sweet and unsettling at the same time. Thank you for that mental image." He remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes while she cracked up laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Another update, two in a row. You're welcome. Leave a review if you want. Byeeeeeee~**


	14. I miss you, I miss your smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

May walked beside the art director of Hoenn Magazine with a cup of coffee in her hands. They were discussing the possible theme colors for the next issue.

"I'm just saying, with Misty Waterflower as our cover girl, I think we should use like bright colors or something." May said, explaining her view.

"But she'll be wearing pastel colors for the shoot." The director said.

May laughed rolling her eyes and smiled at him, "Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Good point" he said in agreement. "I'll go now. Thanks." He turned his heel and went the opposite direction.

May waved goodbye before entering her office where a surprise was waiting for her.

"Hi" Brendan grinned at her. He was seated on the edge of her desk, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Brendan!" she went over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, as her arms wrap around his neck and his hands rested on her hips.

"I felt so guilty leaving you the other night that I was itching to make it up to you." he said with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, no you don't have to feel guilty for anything." May assured, shaking her head. "I mean that's your job, and I know you are passionate about it. And besides your job is pretty important. People need you." she said gently, smiling at him softly.

He laughed. "Okay, but I don't want to be the guy who puts his job before his girlfriend. But still" he said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer. "I still feel guilty."

"Well" she pouted, "we can't have that now can we?"

Brendan grinned down at her, "Are you busy right now? Do you want to have some lunch?"

"How can I say no to you?" she asked with a giggle.

"Is it because I'm adorable?" he smiled, and then pecked her on the lips.

"Maybe…" she giggled again.

* * *

"So, what did you do after I left?" he asked, as he cut into his grilled chicken.

"I went to see Drew and we had dinner." She chewed on her spaghetti. She then looked at him nervously, "That doesn't bother you right?"

He bit his lip before answering, "No…" he lied through his teeth. "I know he's your best friend." He said hesitantly.

She nodded her head, feeling relieved, believing his words.

"Even though everyone did think that you two were together." he said with a bitter tone.

"What?" she asked in shock, she dropped her fork onto her plate. "Everyone thought me and Drew were together?"

"Yeah" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"And by everyone, even you?"

"Everyone." He nodded, "And I did at first until I actually talked to you…" he added on, "All the guys wanted to ask you out."

She frowned, "Like who?"

"All of the jocks…" he chuckled at her frown.

"What?! Those guys were hot!" she whined. "but wait you said at first you did, what made you change your mind?" she asked curiously.

"We were friends" he shrugged, "I mean you even told me to."

She took a sip of her iced tea, "But if we weren't friends, would you have believed everyone else?"

"Maybe…" he shrugged, "All I know is that I would be heartbroken. Any guy who has you is the luckiest guy to ever live."

"Really?" she blushed at that compliment.

"Sure. I'd be the unlucky bastard who missed out on your perfection."

May shook her head, still flushed. "I'm not perfect…"

"Yes you are." He nodded. His hand grabbed hers gently. "You are perfect in every single way. And I feel lucky that I have you."

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "you are one smooth talker, aren't you?" she giggled a bit.

"Well" he shrugged with a smirk forming on his face, "It worked, didn't it?" he then let out a laugh.

* * *

_The next day_

During breakfast, Gary came in through May's door, holding a big bouquet of flowers.

"Yo" he greeted, dropping the flowers on her table.

"Sup" she greeted back, staring at the flowers in confusion. "You going to a cemetery or something?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "No, those were on your door step." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Oh!" May stood up and looked for the card between the stems. When she found it, she read it out loud, "I maybe the doctor, but you're the one saving me. Brendan. PS: Sorry for the lame message, I haven't slept for 12 hours and it was the best I could come up with. Call you later :)"

May laughed, but then froze, realizing her brother was next to her, eating an apple. "I have to tell you something." She says hesitantly to him.

"You don't say?" Gary teased. May forced a cheeky smile at him. "How long?" he asked her curiously.

"Almost two weeks…" she winced slightly

Gary threw himself off of the chair acting dramatic, he was chewing on what was supposed to be May's breakfast.

"I was going to tell you" May defended, "but then you had that fight with Leaf and—I'm sorry, are you mad?" she asked nervously.

Gary glanced back at her and chuckled, while shrugging, "Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know because I'm your sister?"

"May" Gary put an arm around her. "I knew Brendan in high school, he doesn't seem like a bad guy. He's actually _almost_ as nice as Drew."

"Drew?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yeah" Gary said with a smirk on his face, "I can actually see why you like Brendan. He and Drew are almost alike."

May broke away from his arm, narrowing her eyes at him "What are you saying? That I'm dating Brendan because he reminds me of my best friend? I never even thought they were alike, until you just said it."

Gary raised his hands in surrender "Sorry sis, just stating the obvious factor." He bit his apple, and chewed sloppily, with a mouth full of apple he asked, "By the way, does Drew know?"

She shook her head, "No, I didn't want to tell him, until I told you. But I'm gonna tell him today."

"NO!" he snapped.

May looked at him strangely, "What? Why?"

Gary shook his head, "Just don't…" he said, unsure of himself.

"Why?" she asked him again.

"Just don't" he argued.

"Gary—"

"Just trust me okay!" he snapped at her.

It was then May's turn to raise her hands in defense, "Alright, alright I won't tell him. Sheesh."

* * *

Gary switched the channel on the TV until he found a re-run of _Friends_. May came out of her room, dressed to go to work.

"So," she said. "What are your plans for the day, besides raising my cable bill?"

Gary sighed softly, "I was thinking of going to Leaf's."

"Really?" she asked with a smile, impressed at her brothers, finally mature behavior.

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't seen her since the fight and—"

"Are you gonna tell her you still love her?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Sure, if you pass me the tequila." He said with a chuckle.

"But you should!" she said, sitting down on the couch next to him. "You should. It could stop the divorce."

Gary turned the TV off. "Yeah, I know that, but she doesn't love me anymore May. I may love her, but she doesn't."

She shook her head, "You don't know that" she took his hand in hers. "It's still worth a shot."

"I don't know…" he sighed. He took the remote and then turned the TV back on.

* * *

Gary's hands were dug deep into his pockets as he walked back to his old apartment. The old apartment he shared with Leaf. He rubbed the back of his neck before knocking, feeling hesitant for doing this, he suddenly wanted to turn back. But he knew, he knew he had to do this. Damn guilt.

He remembered when he and Leaf were still married. He didn't have to knock just to get in. he could open the door on his own account. He'd announce that he was home and he's see Leaf in the kitchen, preparing dinner. She'd smile at him and greet him. And he would wrap his arms around her from the back and kiss her neck and cheek. She'd giggle, forcing herself to turn around for their lips to meet. Gary missed that. He really, really missed that.

He craned his neck, swallowing his pride and cleared his throat. He made a fist and knocked on the door. He started to pray that his ex-wife would let him enter his—ex-home. The door swung open and Leaf appeared wearing a loose sweater that ended to her mid-thigh.

"Gary" her tone was surprised at the same time questioning.

"Hi" he said. "Can I come in?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Leaf stared at him in wonderment, she bit her lip nervously "Um…sure." She said softly, stepping aside.

Leaf crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for Gary to say something.

"We didn't leave things right, the last time we saw each other." he said in a quiet voice.

She nodded her head to agree. She tucked a loose end of her hair behind her ear. Gary started to remember how her hair used to be curly, but now it was partially straight.

He shook his head to erase the distracting thought, "I uh—wanted to fix that." He admitted. "We can settle stuff."

She raised an eyebrow at him, surprised by his offer. "Oh—uh, okay. I'll, uh—get the papers then."

* * *

They found themselves at the coffee table, with a beer bottle in their hands. They stopped talking about the divorce when the booze started to kick in and they both started reminiscing the time they were married.

They just kept laughing and laughing at forgotten times, and unforgettable memories.

"You remember when we were watching _Final Destination,_ that one night?" Leaf asked while letting out a fit of giggles.

"Yeah. It was so quiet and—you were the one who insisted we turn off all the lights" Gary grinned, laughing as well.

"I know. And then we heard a bang from behind us" she laughed even harder.

"We jumped and screamed so loud, we woke up the entire floor and the one below us." He chuckled, grinning at the memory.

They laughed together in unison, remembering the day. Gary watched Leaf laugh, while her light brown hair bounced. He stopped laughing and just grinned, staring at her timeless beauty. Leaf took notice and gave him a questioning glance.

"What are you looking at?" she blushed under his stare, she doesn't know if it was from the alcohol or just because he's Gary. And he has that effect on her.

"What happened to us?" he asked suddenly, as tension started to fill the room.

"No. Gary. Just don't." she stood up to get some more beer. "Let's not do this."

"No, seriously. I need to know what went wrong?" he followed her, with a frown on his face.

"Because" she sighed. "We aren't high school anymore. We both changed and—and high school relationships aren't supposed to last." She whispered the last part out.

She turned back to the fridge and grabbed two more beers and placed them on the counter.

"I still love you" he admitted.

Leaf froze. She looked back up at him with a questioning glance as if she was just meeting him again, for the first time. She searched his eyes and found nothing but honesty and love.

Gary sighed and pushed his hair back, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that." He turned to walk away.

But Leaf grabbed his hand and turned him back around. And the next thing he felt were her lips on his and somehow, they ended up on the bed they used to share.

* * *

**A/N: HIIII. Heres another chapter for you guys, leave a review if you want. Byeeeeeeeeeee~**


	15. Kidnap my heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

May took a cut of her apple pie as she asked Brendan, "So, have you ever been attached to any of your patients?"

She and Brendan were having an afternoon off at a small and cozy café, drinking coffee and eating pies. Or in Brendan's case, a chocolate cake.

He thought for a moment before he answered, chewing his dessert. "Little Ben," he said. He smiled at the thought.

"Whose little Ben?" she asked curiously, with a smile on her face.

"I've had him since he was an infant. See, he was this sickly boy. He grew up getting any possible disease you could have as a child. And his parents were always working—you know, to be able to pay for the bills—so, most of the time, I'm the one checking in on him. We've grown very close."

"Aw, that's so sweet" she gushed. "How old is he?"

"Eight. I have a picture of him, you wanna see?" she nodded. He reached for his pocket and took out his wallet. He took out a small, slightly crumpled picture and gave it to May.

A thin blonde boy with blue eyes and a happy smile, sitting up on his bed, and had Brendan's arms around his shoulder. They were holding a red, toy truck and looked like they were having fun. It was adorable.

The moment was ruined when Brendan's phone started ringing.

"Crap!" he said with a sigh, "I'm so sorry. I have—"

May laughed and looked back at him, "please, its fine."

Brendan stood up and took the call. Later he came back with an apologetic face. May smiled sadly, getting the message.

"I will make it up to you, I swear" he said, pleadingly.

"Don't you always?" she stood up, and returned his picture, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "But I do have bad news…"

He gave her a confused look, "What?"

"I may have to finish your cake unless you claim it in five seconds." She said, eyeing Brendan's cake with a hungry look.

He chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "All yours then babe."

She shook her head. "You'll be sorry for that." she said, dipping her fingers into the whipped cream and licked it off. She hummed in delight, "yup, you will definitely be sorry."

He grinned and chuckled at her, "Enjoy it."

She shrugged, "if you insist." She dipped her finger in the cake again and then wiped the cream onto his nose and giggled. "I told you, you would regret it."

"But now, you will" he made his nose touch her, rubbing them together. It would have been cuter, if it weren't for the cream.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"No problem." His phone started to ring again. "Now I really have to go." He whined. "I hate it."

"Go" she said. She took a napkin and wiped the cream off of his nose and hers. When she finished, she gave him one last peck.

"I'll call you" he promised, as he put money down to pay for the bill.

May was able to finish her pie and Brendan's cake—secretly. Before leaving she ordered another round of coffee, this time to go. She stepped out onto the streets, sipping on her coffee, hearing her heels click on the pavement. She looked at her watch and thought she still had time before she goes back into work.

"Hey May!" someone called.

She turned around and smiled, "Hey Drew, coffee?" she offered.

"Nah. I'm good, thanks though" he said, after catching up with her.

She nodded her head.

"Where you going?" he asked her curiously.

"Back to work…unless you have any other 'Narnia's' you'd like to share with me."

He chuckled, and bit down on his lip "how about the park?"

She shrugged, "yeah, that's 'Narnia' enough."

Drew and May have been walking for so long that she has now been able to finish her coffee. They've been rounding the park all over.

"Hey, you want some ice cream? Or are you full from your pie and half cake?" Drew teased as they passed by an ice cream card.

"Please" May said, "a girl always has room for her ice cream. And hello, do you know me? Free food!"

"Who said I was treating?" he teased again, with a smirk.

May froze at him, giving him a disbelieving look.

"Drew chuckled. "I'm kidding, jeez June, someone's still crazy about their food."

"Of course!" she shook her head.

They sat down onto the grass and leaned against a tree. They licked on their individual ice creams as they watched people walk by on the path. They continued to savor their ice cream in silence for a moment. It was a beautiful day. But the real beauty was the creature Drew was sitting next to.

He was dying to tell her his feelings. But he knew, like in high school he had to wait. He wanted to build their relationship first. His grandfather always said that the best foundation of a loving relationship was friendship. That's what happened between him and his grandma. But Drew didn't want to wait too long. If he waited as long as he did in high school, she might be taken away from him again.

* * *

"Hello?" May called out as she entered her apartment. Normally, she would greet her home as she enters, but her door was unlocked. She figured Gary was hanging around her place and stealing her food like always.

"May!" Gary came out of the fire escape. He had a huge grin on his face. He walked up to May with open arms. "There's my little sister." He took her in for a hug. He picked her up and spun them around.

"Uh…" May reacted, feeling taken off guard.

Gary placed her back down. He took her hand and put a hand on her waist and started dancing with her.

"Uh…" she repeated, "someone's in a good mood." She laughed as Gary twirled her around.

"I told Leaf I loved her." he said bluntly.

"Oh my Arceus!" she tore away from her brother's steps, "and?"

"We sort of kissed…" he said, sheepishly, "and… we somehow wound up on the bed."

"Okay, that's a little too much information, but—yay!" she cheered, she gave her brother a hug. "What does this mean? Is the divorce off?"

"We haven't talked about it yet," Gary admitted. "But I think that's where we're headed."

May smiled at him "See! I told you!"

"I know!" he hugged May once again, "Thank you so much, Maple-Oak." He chuckled, kissing her forehead. "You are the best step-sister a guy could ever ask for."

She gave him a smug smile when she pulled away, "well, someone has to take care of you, you idiot."

Gary laughed, "Love you too little sis." He locked her into another hug, he was just so joyful.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Been dying from exams. So leave a review if you want, and enjoy:)**


	16. She's just the girl I'm looking for

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Only a couple of chapters left! :)**

* * *

May set the popcorn on her coffee table. She snuck a piece into her mouth before returning to the kitchen. She opened her fridge to get a couple of beers opened. She and Brendan had planned a movie night at her place. They were going to watch _The Wedding Singer_.

May can't hide that she was excited. She'd never had a movie night with a boyfriend before and the idea sounded comfy, fun and romantic. She sent Gary away for the night and warned him that if he came back, no pizza for him for a long time. She had everything set up: popcorn, beer, chips, and the movie. She even cleaned up the apartment. Problem was, she herself wasn't ready.

She went on her way to the bathroom for a shower but the phone started ringing. She dropped her towel on the sofa and reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Please don't hate me," Brendan begged on the other line.

"Why would I hate you?" she asked him, now sitting on the arm rest.

"I swear I secured someone to take my shift, but this mom came in and refused to take any other doctor unless it was me," he said with a slightly annoyed tone.

She frowned slightly, "What happened?" she asked.

"The kid got kicked in the face, by another kid on the swing set," he said with a sigh.

"Oh, wow. I hope he's alright," she said with concern.

"I'm sorry I can't make it tonight," he apologized.

"No, it's okay," she said, scratching her head. She stared at the whole night she planned with a frown.

"I really was looking forward for tonight," he admitted.

She nodded her head, "I know. Don't worry about it okay."

May dropped the phone on the table. She sighed softly and took a fistful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth. She swung herself backwards, making her fall to the cushions.

She stared at _The Wedding Singer_ DVD. It's been a long time since she's last scene this film: Adam Sandler as the wedding singer who has given up on love after his fiancée broke their wedding and Drew Barrymore as the hopeless romantic waitress who found love in the wrong man. She really wants to watch this. But she didn't want to watch it alone. It would be sad to watch a rom-com alone. She has a boyfriend, for Arceus's sakes. She could call Gary to come back, but he's probably in a pub by now. There's only one last option. She reached for her phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

The doorbell rang and May raced to the door.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him. "Thanks for coming."

"Are you kidding?" Drew said with a laugh, "I love _The Wedding Singer_."

She closed the door behind him and laughed.

"Only because I made you watch it over and over again when we were in high school," she grinned at him cheekily.

"True..." he admitted smirking down at her.

* * *

As the movie pushed on, May scooted closer and closer to Drew, until her head was resting on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her. May didn't bother changing anymore. She was still in the outfit she wore all day but she knew Drew wouldn't care about that kind of thing.

"Would you ever write a song for a girl?" she asked him suddenly, grinning at her favorite part of the movie

'_I've written a lot of songs about you,'_ he thought to himself, wanting to admit it so bad.

"Uh, yeah. If she's very special," he answered truthfully.

"How about for me?" she said with a small smile, looking up at him.

He stared at her and looked into her eyes and admired her beauty. "Yeah, definitely. I'd write you a hundred songs," he admitted with a smirk.

She smiled appreciatively at him and turned back to the TV to continue watching.

Drew smiled to himself. He pulled May closer to him as he sipped his beer. This was how it should be...forever.

* * *

"Okay," Brendan said with a smile, taking baby Jamie into his arms, up from the weighing scale.

"Baby Jamie's very healthy and everything's going well for her growth," he handed the infant to her mother. "She's gonna start teething soon, so she may get cranky with that. Not to mention a few fevers. But it's all normal," he assured.

He leaned his head back down to Jamie and smiled at her. "Because she's a healthy little princess; yes she is. Yes, she is—" he coed.

Jamie laughed and gurgled on spit. Her small little hands travelled to his cheeks and played with his face.

Brendan laughed and kissed her small knuckles. He stood up straight and turned back to Jamie's mom. "Just keep those drops coming to insure her diet."

She smiled, grateful at her pediatrician. "Thank you so much, Dr. Birch."

"It's no problem. I'll see you in a month. Bye Jamie," he said with a small wave.

The mother waved the baby's hand at Brendan before turning to leave.

"Dr. Birch" his receptionist buzzed in as he sat back down on his desk. "Yes, Jenny?"

"There's a woman here who wants to see you," she said with slight jealousy.

"Send her in..." he said, checking his watch. He didn't have an appointment for another hour.

May stepped into his office through the double sliding doors. "Hi," she greeted smiling at him happily.

Brendan stood up, glancing at her with a small grin.

"Maybelle hi," he walked over to where she was and planted a kiss on her. "What a surprise. I'm sorry about last night. I really am," he said, apologetically.

"No, it's no problem," she assured him, "How's the kid that got hit?"

"A couple of bruises and a twisted ankle, but he's fine," He responded with a laugh, "Listen, I'm glad you're here. I want you to meet someone," he grinned at her, with excitement.

"Okay" she shrugged her shoulders.

He took her hand in his and led her out of the office.

"Call me, when you need me, Jen" he told Jenny on the way out, while she glared at them.

They entered the children's ward and walked past sick kids. It awed May as she watched Brendan greet almost every single one of the kids, even those who weren't his patients. A little girl walked up to Brendan and tugged at his lab coat.

"Hey, cutie" he picked her up. May guessed she was a cancer patient due to her loss of hair.

"Maybelle, this is Kelly, Ben's best friend in the ward. Kelly, this is Maybelle," he introduced them.

"Hi" Kelly greeted her shyly.

"Hey, Kelly." May smiled at her sweetly. "You like Dr. Birch?"

Kelly nodded. "He's been taking care of me."

"I'm sure he is," May giggled, nodding her head.

"Hey, Kel, is Ben in?" Brendan asked her sweetly. Kelly nodded at him. "Will it be alright if we visit him?" She nodded again. Brendan dropped her down to her feet. She took Brendan's hand and led them to a private ward.

"Hey Ben!" Brendan greeted him with a grin, walking over to the little blonde boy with a short hair-cut. "How you feeling today?"

"Can't complain." Ben's voice was really dry and hoarse. May felt like clearing her own throat when she heard him talk.

"Because of the ice cream?" Brendan said with a laugh. Ben nodded at him. "I want you to meet someone," He motioned for May to come over. "Ben, this is Maybelle. Maybelle, this is Ben. The trouble I've told you about," he joked with a wink.

"Hey, Ben!" May said, smiling at him. "Tonsils out, huh?" he nodded at her. "Yeah, I remember when they took out mine. Ice Cream was the only silver lining."

Ben laughed. "Dr. Birch been telling me so much about you," he mentioned.

"He has?" May turned her gaze to Brendan and smirked at him.

"Yeah," Ben croaked out, "He really likes you. And I see why he does."

"Really?" May teased, eyes still set on Brendan.

"Yeah, you're really pretty," he said with a grin.

May smiled at Ben. "Aww, thank you, Ben. You're not bad looking yourself," She scuffed his hair. Her eyes returned to Brendan who was still smiling at her shyly.

"If I close my eyes, will you guys just kiss already? Cause I know you want to," Ben offered with a cheeky grin.

"Ben!" Brendan scolded with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, don't lie Dr. Birch. I know you want to. Just do it!" he covered his eyes with his palms.

Brendan chuckled and he placed a hand over Ben's eyes as well, to secure that he really won't look. He leaned into May until their lips met. May cupped his cheeks and smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the late update. And the terrible chapter :( I'm trying to speed up the process of this story, because it's taking forever! Anways, there are only a couple of chapters left. So keep a look out for that, and also check out some other stories I'm working on! Thanks :) Let me know your thoughts by leaving a review!**


	17. I believe in you and me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

May pushed open the glass door, entering Drew's music shop. The air conditioner felt good as its cold breeze lingered on her skin after the long walk over.

She searched through the store, looking for Drew. The place still had that amazing rose-like smell. Typical Drew. He wasn't at the counter, neither was he in any of the aisle. There was a teenage girl behind the counter though. She was a blonde with black streaks in her hair and was pretty preoccupied with her magazine.

"Excuse me?" May went over.

The girl looked up.

"Is Drew Hayden in?" she asked the girl in a polite manner.

The sound of her bosses name seemed to have triggered the girl to wake up. She thought May was someone important and had the power to suggest to Drew to fire her.

"Oh, Mr. Hayden?" she quickly put her magazine away, "He's in the back, teaching his class. Is this matter important?"

May shook her head. She was slightly amused to the sudden panic in the girl. "Not really; I can wait."

The girl checked her watch. "Actually, the class is almost done. You can go right in if you want."

"Are you sure?" she asked her hesitantly.

The girl nodded, making her side bangs fall over her eyes. "Of course. Would you like me to show you the way?"

May laughed slightly, "No, its fine. Thank you."

When May entered the small room, Drew was finishing a song with a group of kids about ages 6-10. She squeezed through the waiting parents to get a good view. Drew had a smile on his face as he directed the chords to the kids slowly. May watched in awe of all the kids until the song ended.

"Great job, guys!" Drew said applauding them. "That was really good. Okay, I guess I'll see you all next week?"

"Thank you, Mr. Hayden!" The kids said politely. They all stood up from their little stools and cleared away. They put their guitars in their individual cases and met up with their parents. Slowly, everyone left.

Drew was putting his own guitar in its case when May went near him.

"I knew you were a good teacher," she waved her finger at him, playfully.

Drew looked up and grinned when he saw her, "Hey!" he wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked her curiously.

"I—"

"Mr. Hayden?" someone interrupted. They looked down and saw a cute little girl with red hair tied in braids was tugging on Drew's jeans.

"Hey Camille," he bent down to her height. "What's up?"

"My mommy isn't here yet," she said with a frown on her face.

"Aww," Drew said with a pout. He picked Camille up in his arms. She was the youngest of the class. "Would you like us to call her?" he asked her.

She nodded her head.

"Oh, by the way, Camille, this is May. May is a really good friend of mine."

May smiled at her. "Hi!" she said waving excitedly to her.

"Hi" Camille shyly waved back.

"Come on, let's give your parents a call, alright?" he led them out back to the store proper and went straight for the counter.

The teenager snapped back to her "professional" self at the sight of Drew returning. She took her feet off the counter and tossed her magazine down to the floor. "Mr. Hayden."

"Give Camille's parents a call will you? Tell them she's waiting for them." Drew sat Camille on the counter. "Are you hungry? Do you want a cookie?" Camille shyly nodded. "Okay," he turned back to May. "June, would you mind watching Camille for a moment while I go to the break room?"

She stepped in and nodded her head at him, rolling her eyes slightly at the nickname, "Sure no problem."

The teenager at the counter eyed May enviously as she started to dial Camille's parents.

"Yes?" May asked her curiously, wondering why she was staring at her like that and lets Camille play with her necklace.

"So, are you like, Mr. Hayden's girlfriend?" she asked with the typical teenager slang.

"What? No!" she said with a blush and an awkward laugh, "Why would you think that?"

The girl shrugged. "I just see the perfect chemistry between you two. I'm a teenager, I sense these things."

May shook her head. "Well, for your information, Drew is my best friend. We've been friends since high school."

"And not once did you hook up?" she asked with an appalled look on her face.

"No!" she shrieked, getting embarrassed by this conversation.

"Why?" she asked her narrowing her eyes at her.

"Why?" May echoed, unsure of how to answer that question.

The girl scoffed. "Come on, lady? Have you seen your best friend? He's hot—very hot! And he's sweet. I mean, if he wasn't my boss and I wasn't underage, I would have tapped that ass, a long time ago."

May stared at the teenager with a strange look. "Okay..." she hummed awkwardly, "Come on, Camille, let's go see what Drew is up to," she took Camille in her arms and walked away from the sexually active teenage girl.

After Camille got picked up by her father, Drew gave the shop's responsibility to another employee that May met in the break room and they both left for the afternoon. He and May took an aimless walk around the city, randomly chatting about different things. At around six, they got hungry. They went for some fast food. They ordered their food at the counter and settled in a booth-seat.

"I have to tell you, Drew" May said, sitting herself down, "that teenage girl who works for you, is very much attracted to you, sexually."

"Brianna?" he guessed, "Yeah, I know." May's eyes widened, waiting for Drew to tell more.

"Well, she's not exactly subtle. I mean, during the first month on the job, she kept wearing plunging neck lines, short skirts and all those other sultry outfits and such. But then, I told her to dress appropriately or else I'll have to fire her," he said with a light chuckle.

"Wow..." she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, teenagers and their hormones" he chuckled, "I don't understand why she's so attracted me physically to be honest."

"Are you kidding?" she snapped at him, "Look at you! You're a fucking hunk! I mean, dude, you're hot! And I'm not just saying that because we are best friends," she blushed slightly.

"Yeah, right..." he said with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yes!" May told him. "Drew, you are undeniably handsome! And look at your body!—you're so well built! Dude, you are a babe magnet! Plus, add that mysterious aura, you're a dream man! Any girl would be lucky to tap your ass. Hell, any girl would be lucky to have you. Heck, even I'd date you."

Drew jolted up, looking at her as if she just said something surreal. Well, it was surreal. **SHE'D** date him?

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" she shrugged still blushing, "Why not? I mean, you're sweet, good looking and you have an amazing heart! Plus, our background of being best friends will be a big help."

Drew smirked at her, this was the best news he's heard his whole life.

"So, um, would you?" he asked her, suddenly getting nervous.

"Would I what?" she asked him in confusion.

"Go out on a date with me?" he asked her, a charming smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah" she said with a shy smile.

"For real... I'm really asking you out, May."

May suddenly froze and stared at Drew in disbelief. He was actually serious.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, here's a contest chapter! Enjoy :)**


	18. Somewhere only we know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Was panic showing on her face? Because May was slightly panicking in her head. She felt confused. Had Drew always wanted to ask her out? Has he been having feelings for her? If so, for how long? I mean it's not like she hasn't thought about it before, it's just she never thought it would ever even happen. She had no idea. Has Drew always felt this way? She never looked at him as much more than her friend—her best friend. Yes, she loved him, though. But she loved him as her best friend. She had a boyfriend. She had a sweet and thoughtful—not to mention hot—boyfriend. But Drew as her boyfriend? That would be the whole entire package. Did she want that?

Would she really mind going out with Drew? Maybe, maybe not. Drew has been her best friend since high school and they do have their moments. Yeah, she wouldn't mind dating him, sure. But was there that fire, or spark? She doesn't even know. She felt conflicted.

Drew must've seen the confusion and panic in May's expression. He suddenly felt guilty... and ashamed. Maybe that was too fast and too sudden. And this wasn't exactly the right place and time.

"I'm sorry," he said feeling defeated.

"No, no. It's okay," she said reassuring him.

He shook his head in utter failure getting upset by the embarrassment. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have—"

"How long have you been feeling this way, Drew?" she asked him softly.

He didn't feel like answering that. He didn't want to make the situation worse than it already was. "I can't say," He muttered out in frustration.

"Why not?" she wondered, with a slight frown on her face.

"I just can't!" he snapped getting frustrated at her.

"Okay" she said softly, "because I was going give it a try," she mentioned, with her face turning redder.

"What?" his eyes lit up, not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm saying yes, I'll go out with you grass head. I'll give it a shot," she said with a small giggle.

"You're not kidding July?" he asked her again, wanting to make sure.

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, but shook her head. "I mean, you're aren't going kill me. Besides like I said before, we do have the best friend thing going on for us. And you have always been attractive, it just took me a while to finally notice it…" she said, feeling shy all of a sudden.

Drew smirked at the ego booster, letting out a light chuckle. "Okay Maple," he said.

"Okay Hayden," she echoed with the same enthusiast.

"Okay" he said again. "So, does Sunday sound good?"

"Why Sunday?" she wondered asked him curiously "Why not Friday or Saturday?"

"I have to work on those nights." He admitted, rubbing his hand awkwardly on the back of his neck.

She laughed slightly. "Okay. Sunday it is," she agreed with a smile.

* * *

It was typical Thursday night for May—in her pajamas still with hair in a messy pony tail. She was sitting on her couch, snuggled in a comfy blanket, eating ramen and watching another favorite movie. This night, she was watching _Something_ _Borrowed_. She' read the book and she loved it. And she loves the movie equally. Plus, the guy who plays Dex is super gorgeous!

Someone buzzed in to her apartment, making her jump from the surprise. She paused the film and went to her receiver.

"Hello?" she called out, not expecting a visitor.

"Hey" Brendan's voice aired on. "Can I come up?"

"Sure" she said with a grin. She buzzed him in.

May opened the door when a knock was heard. Brendan stood at her doorstep looking excited.

"Hey?" she questioned him curiously. "What's up?"

"Is Gary here?" he asked, as May let him inside.

"No" she shook her head, closing the door behind her.

He suddenly froze when he caught a full sight of her. He began to blush, "Uh..."

"What?" she looked down and suddenly remembered what she was wearing.

Her loose top was slipping off her shoulder and hung on her left breast from almost falling off completely. What made it worse was that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her hair might be in a ponytail, but it was messy enough to look like she just got out of bed. She was still in her pajamas, in front of him. She felt embarrassed.

She cleared her throat as her cheeks began to burn. She tucked some hair behind her ear, raised her sleeve back up to her shoulder, crossing her arms over her chest to try to hide her herself.

"You were saying?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Okay" Brendan continued, "I've been feeling really guilty about blowing you off on our dates or leaving early and stuff—"

"Brendan, you don't have to—" May started but he ignored her.

"—and I've been wanting to make it up to you so..." he got down on one knee, "I know it's a little fast, but..."

May's eyes widened and she gasped. "Whoa! Brendan, what're—NO! This is—" This was too fast, way too fast.

But Brendan wasn't listening. He took something out of his pocket. "Maybelle, do you want to go on a weekend trip with me?"

"Brendan—wait, what?" She looked down and saw him holding car keys. She began to hit him, repeatedly, "Fuck, Brendan! You gave me a heart attack!"

Brendan laughed at his victory and at her reaction as she continued to yell at him. "What the hell are you doing, doing that? Seriously!" she whined dramatically.

Brendan stood up and grabbed May around the waist, calming her down. He kissed her cheek and bare shoulder. "So, will you?"

She sighed softly, slightly remembering Drew, but also remembering her "boyfriend" doesn't know. She felt conflicted.

"What do you have planned?" she asked him, quite curiously.

"It's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled softly as his strong arms wrapped tighter around her. She turned around to face him, but his arms stayed in place. She planted a kiss on his lips before saying, "Yes."

* * *

Early the next morning, Brendan picked May up from her apartment, ready to head off to somewhere only Brendan knows.

He opened the door for her and let her in his car. He went to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. He turned the key in the ignition and started the car. He slowly drove away from the foot of May's apartment building until they were on the streets.

"So, will you finally tell me where we're going?" she asked. "Because I'm starting to think I just walked in to your trap of killing me in an unknown place," she joked.

"Dammit, you ruined the plan!" Brendan acted, playfully.

May punched his arm lightly, "Seriously!" she complained.

"Okay, okay" he let out a laugh, "I'm taking you to Lake May. I got my grandparents' house for the weekend."  
May's jaw dropped. "Lake May? Arceus, I've never been there! But I hear it's beautiful... and quite posh," she said slightly nervous. She never did this before, and she couldn't help but feel hesitant about it.

"So, do you like it?" he asked, turning a left.

"Yes" she said with a small smile, "Thank you." She leaned over and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

May wasn't sure how long they drove for. But on their way over, they stopped by a fast food place for lunch and had two rest stops for the bathroom. By the time they got to the lake, May was in deep awe. A lake was in full view from where they came from- the sun reflecting perfectly on the clear waters. Rows of white houses stood tall and proud upon the grass all around the huge lake. Brendan stopped the car at a huge white house, partly far from all the other houses.

"Brendan, this is beautiful," May gasped, as they entered the house.

"You think?" he asked, setting their bags down on the floor near the couch.

"Yeah! I mean, THIS is a huge house!" she marveled in awe, "Thank you for this." She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as her hands made their way around his neck.

"You're welcome. You want to rest first or do you wanna go to the lake already?" he asked her with a playful grin.

"Lake!" she cheered excitedly.

May made it to the lake first. Brendan had to answer a call from his parents first asking if they got there alright. May was in her bikini, splashing around in the water. It's been a while since she's been even in the water.

"Hey!" Brendan called out to her

May looked up and found him near their picnic set up. She waved at him to come join her.

"How's the water?" he asked her.

"Perfect!" she called, "Come on, I feel weird being alone here," she pouted, wanting him to come in already.

"Hang on," He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off of his body.

May watched him. And her heart started to beat fast. He had an incredibly sculpted body! His abs were perfectly toned and his arms were amazingly buff. She's always known that he had a great body, but Arceus—"great" was an understatement. Well damn, now she felt like a pervert.

Brendan got in the water and went after May.

"Hey!" he grabbed her from behind, wrapping and arm around her waist. He spun her around the water and threw her back in. May screamed and laughed playfully.

She splashed him in the face, which he happily returned. She pushed him down to the water. But Brendan pulled her down with him, making her land on top of her. She was laughing so hard. But Brendan was just starring at her.

"What?" she asked with a small blush when he noticed his glued stare.

"You're so beautiful Maybelle," he whispered to her.

May blushed, looking down. Brendan's fingertips reached for her chin, bringing her gaze back up to him. He gently pulled her down to him until their lips met into a gentle kiss. She couldn't help but swoon at him, but she felt like their relationship was missing something. She had been feeling this way, ever since Drew asked her out. But she couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone guess what May's missing? ;) But anywho, leave a review of your thoughts! Thanks guys! OH if you haven't already, you should check out my new story called Fall for You :)**


	19. What is love? If you're not here with me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

The kiss they shared at the lake was supposed to be intense. She couldn't help but find it strange, that she doesn't feel something from it. Maybe if she kept trying, she eventually will…They spent the rest of the day together in the sun, having loads of fun. But May's thoughts kept going back to their kiss, what can she do to find out if what they had was real or not?

Later that day, at the house—May had just finished her shower and was drying herself off in her room. Now Brendan was taking his turn. May was just in her underwear when her thought wandered back to their moment at the lake. She understood why she was so hung up on it: she wanted more, maybe that will fix the connection they _once _had.

She walked out of her room and snuck over to the bathroom. Steam was coming out of the shower as Brendan was still using it. May licked her lips, suddenly feeling shy. She reached for the shower curtain and pulled it open. Brendan snapped his head to her direction.

"Hi," she breathed out with a bright blush, looking at him with an unsure feeling. She just wanted to feel something.

"Hi?" he questioned, unsure where he should cover himself.

She undressed in front of him and entered herself into the shower, looking up at his eyes. She closed the gap between them. She reached up to him, pushing his head down until their lips met. May pressed her body up to his as he wrapped his arms around her skin. It wasn't long until their tongues met. May jumped to wrap her legs around his waist, kissing him rapidly. He pinned her up against the wall as he started to kiss his way down to her neck. She sighed softly, still feeling nothing at all.

* * *

Gary walked up to Leaf's door with his hands buried in his pockets. She called him to come over and he couldn't hide his excitement. This must when she'll tell him that he can move back in again. The divorce was surely over.

He pounded his fist on the door, knocking. Leaf came answering the door.

"Hey!" she said with a small smile.

He grinned back at her as she let him in, leading him into the living room.

"So, I was going through the papers" she suddenly started, "and I noticed that you forgot to sign page four," she said, sitting down on the couch, looking up at him.

He stared down at her, confused, refusing to sit down.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

She held up the documents to him with a small frown on her face, "Page four, you forgot to sign it."

He suddenly froze, feeling his heart clench in his chest. "I—I thought. But, the other night..."

Leaf gaped at him and sighed softly. She gently placed the papers back on her coffee table and stood up.

"Gary I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I misled you, but that night meant nothing. That was our bonus night," she whispered to herself, as if she was trying to convince her self that same thing.

"Bonus night?" he echoed with a scoff.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, every broken-up couple has one. Its night with JUST sex and no strings attached. I thought that was what you wanted," Leaf told him, fidgeting uncomfortably under his glare.

It was the first time ever that Gary wanted to hurt someone. He was flaring with anger and embarrassment.

"Leafy—I—that night meant something to me, okay? I told you I was still in love with you and I meant that! I thought we were having a moment that night," he growled harshly at her.

"Gary, I'm sorry. I didn't know..." she apologized, avoiding eye contact with him. She couldn't keep him in this marriage. She was afraid, but of course he didn't need to know that.

"Didn't know?" he repeated with anger, "You were the one you initiated it! And I told you, I'm still in love with you, Leafy! I still love you and I won't ever stop!"

Leaf bowed her head, unsure of what to say. She wanted to so badly, to run into his arms and kiss him, and tell him she loved him too. But something was stopping her. She licked her lips until she finally looked up at him. She shook her head softly, "I'm sorry..." she whispered

Gary scowled down at her. "So am I." He walked passed her and went for her coffee table. He sat himself on the couch and grabbed a pen. He slipped the divorce documents closer to him and turned to page four. Violently, he signed. He threw the pen across the table and shot back up.

"Smell ya later Leaf," he grumbled before heading for the door.

Leaf watched as Gary walked away, feeling sick and guilty to her stomach. She didn't want him to leave. She froze. She suddenly really did feel sick in her stomach. She held her abdomen but it seemed to have only made things worse when she started to feel her lunch run back up her throat. She ran for the bathroom.

* * *

Brendan and May arrived back in Hoenn past seven in the evening of Sunday. They had the most glorious weekend together and felt closer than ever. Well, at least Brendan did. May was just unsure at everything right now. Even though it was amazing. She just wasn't sure. But at the sight of the city, rising up upon their gazes, seemed to help them realize their sudden need of rest. Yes, they just got back from a vacation, but the fun wore the out.

Brendan helped May carry her bag back up to her apartment door.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful weekend," she said softly to him before opening her door.

"My pleasure," he said with a smirk.

She tipped to her toes to meet his lips with hers. "Would you like to come in for a moment?" she asked him, maybe if she tried again.

He sighed softly, "You know, I would love to, but I gotta check in at the hospital. I'm sorry," he apologized.

She stroked his cheek. "I understand. It's really okay, you really need to stop apologizing for your work. Kids would be sick if it weren't for you."

"I'm not the only Pediatrician here, you know" he said with a chuckle.

She smiled at him softly, "I know that, but in my head, you're doctor sent from the heavens..." she kissed his lips again as he laughed through it.

"I'll call you," he told her

She nodded her head. "Goodnight..."

May closed her door behind her with sigh. Why couldn't she feel anything anymore? Sure, she had fun with him. But what the hell was missing. She dropped her keys on her nearby table and took off her jacket.

"You and Brendan, huh?" someone said from the living room, making May jump and scream in surprise.

"Arceus! Drew!" she shouted at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" then she remembered, her eyes widened as her heart hammered loudly in her chest. "Oh my Arceus, I totally forgot! Our date! Don't worry. Just let me take a quick shower and we can go," she headed for her bathroom but Drew wasn't finished.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Brendan Birch?" he asked her with a hurt look on his face.

She turned back around to face him. "What?" she asked, feeling sort of ashamed that he caught her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked her angrily, standing up from his place on the couch to approach her.

She shrugged softly, feeling incredibly guilty. But she couldn't help but notice her heart racing at his presence, "Because Gary told me not to, which I never really knew why," she whispered softly.

"How long have you two been...?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to hear the answer.

"Almost a month," she replied, guiltily

He licked his lips. "A month" he gritted through his teeth. "A month..." he let out a scoff and started walking around her living room.

"Drew," she furrowed her eyebrows, "What's up?" she asked him nervously.

"I can't believe you did this to me again," he told her, with an angry sigh.

"Did what again? Drew, what are you talking about?" she sounded defenseless.

"You" he yelled, "blowing me off for Brendan Birch again, it's like fucking prom all over again!"

"Prom?" she repeated with a frown, "Wait a minute, you told me you were fine with me going to prom with Brendan! If you had a problem, why didn't you say so? I was offering to cancel with him, but you said no!" she shouted back at him.

"Because I didn't want to be your fucking second choice! I knew that if you went with me, you'll just be settling! I didn't want that! I would hate that!" he screamed at her.

"Drew, you're my best friend—" she went up to him to hold him, but he threw her arms off of him. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. Why is she having an anxiety attack about this? Why is she suddenly feeling like a horrible person? Why is she afraid of him walking out that door and never returning?

"What if I don't want to be your best friend anymore?" Drew whispered out painfully.

May froze suddenly. She felt her heart clench in pain, this was the feeling that she suddenly felt she was missing with Brendan. The anger, the love, the passion.

"I've been meaning to tell you since high school—at prom, I was planning to tell you—I love you, May. I love you." He looked at her for a reaction, but she was frozen. "And then... and then I find out that you said yes to prom to Brendan after you PROMISED, double promised that you would go with me! And now, you come home late for OUR DATE that YOU AGREED TO, from somewhere with the same guy... I just can't—I can't do this anymore."

May licked her lips as tears started to form in her eyes, she doesn't want him to leave. She doesn't know if she can handle him leaving again, "Drew, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I'd said that I said yes to Brendan to prom, but—come on! Drew, I was a teenager! My hormones were all over the place! Brendan was my ultimate crush. And the way he asked me, he made me feel special and beautiful. Superficial as it may sound, but all I wanted was that."

Drew scoffed and shook his head at her, "You were always special and beautiful to me, May."

"Then why didn't you make me feel it? Why did you have to wait till prom to tell me that you were in love with me?" tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you're turning this on me..." he mumbled in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're turning this on ME!" May echoed. "Drew, I had no idea about your feelings! Please don't leave," she said in a panic.

"May, you said yes to Brendan when you already said yes to me... twice. I think that says enough. Prom was forgivable, but this..." he scowled at her, "I think telling you my feelings would be useless."

"Drew..." she reached as tears streamed down her face.

"Do you love him?" he asked. She didn't want to answer that question. Because she was conflicted. "Answer me, May, do you love him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... But it's only been a month, Drew..."

"I've to go..." he headed for the door, not looking back at her at all.

"Please—Drew, wait!" she called out to him but he was already gone.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, another update? Yes. You're welcome. Leave a review!**


	20. Because you've got that one thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

May was staring in to blank space for a while now. She didn't really know what to feel about all this. She felt heartbroken but she mostly felt conflicted. She'd never thought she would ever have feelings for Drew. But after seeing him leave, she thought maybe she did. She just didn't feel what he felt yet, and that was love.

She never looked at Drew as more than a friend, never. Sure he thought he was sweet, and yes, she can't deny he was good looking. But he was just her friend, her best friend. She never found him attractive until she recently met him again. And to that problem: she doesn't know how to respond. What was she supposed to do? She wasn't even sure if she loved Brendan already. Since lately she hasn't gotten that passion she was looking for. But Drew? She loves him as a best friend. But he makes her heart race whenever they are together. Why doesn't she feel that way with Brendan?

May's thoughts were broken by the sound of her door being slammed closed. She looked up from her sofa and saw Gary, looking like a hot mess, with his eyes bloodshot.

"Gary?" she questioned, standing up to meet him.

He started bawling his eyes out at the sound of his sister's voice calling him.

"What happened?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm still getting a divorce," he whimpered out to her

And just by that, May understood. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, cooing him gently.

By around nine at night, May and Gary were able to settle down. Gary finally calmed down after a while and May ordered some food for a late dinner. May still hasn't talked to Gary about Drew and was she was dying to do it.

She hung up the phone from the restaurant and turned to Gary. He preoccupied himself with some beer from May's fridge.

"Gary?" she called him, gently.

"Yeah?" he asked her with a sigh

"How long have you known Drew's feelings for me?" she suddenly questioned him curiously.

Gary stared at his sister with a shaken look. He gaped at her, unsure of how to respond. But May knew he had an answer.

"Because you told me not to tell him about me and Brendan, so I'm guessing you know about how he felt..." she mentioned slowly, "How long, Gare?" she asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Gary licked his lips as he set his beer down on the coffee table, "As far as I'm concerned, since high school," he said, finally answering.

May stomped her foot, whining like a child, "And you didn't tell me?" she asked him.

Gary raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I had a girlfriend at that time, I was happy. I didn't need to make wishes come true to make me feel better about my life," he said defensively.

She rolled her eyes at him in annoyance.

"So, he told you huh?" Gary smirked at her in amusement.

"It's so much more than that," She confessed to her older step-brother everything that has been between her and Drew. She started from Prom up to what had just happened that night. She didn't leave anything out—as far as she knows. When she was done, the food had already arrived.

"So, what are you going to do?" Gary asked, biting into his burger.

May sighed softly "I don't know," she said as she unwrapped her own burger. "I think I should talk to him, but what the hell am I supposed to say? You know? I'm not even sure if I do have feelings for him yet, all I know is that it feels different."

He nodded, chewing slowly, listening to his sister rant.

"How about you?" May added, licking her lips as she chewed on her own food, "What are you gonna do about Leaf?"

Gary reached for his beer on the coffee table and groaned loudly, "Looks like you're not the only one who doesn't know what to do at the moment, baby sister," he said with a sigh, standing up from his seat and walked over to her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"We'll both get through this, right?" he asked her with a hopeful expression.

She nodded her head in agreement, with the same hopeful expression.

* * *

May hasn't seen nor heard from Drew the next week that followed. She would try attempts to go to his store, but she would end up stopping halfway through, knowing she really had nothing to say: she knew she was gaining feelings for him, but he doesn't deserve to know that until she is in love. And she wasn't in love. She was ashamed of what she's done to him. He was her best friend, but she hasn't been his. He's been there for her at her every call. He's been there all along. But for him, she never really was. He'd loved her from the very core of him even though she offered him nothing. She suddenly felt that she doesn't deserve his love, or anything from him at all.

"Maybelle?" Brendan called out to her, trying to get her attention.

They were having lunch at their favorite bistro and May's mind was obviously elsewhere. She hasn't touched her food and her chin was rested on her palm with a blank expression on her face.

"Maybelle?" he tried again. Still, nothing. "May!" he half shouted at her.

May jumped in her seat, snapping back to reality. "What?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

He chuckled at her expression, "Are you okay? You seem really preoccupied."

"I'm sorry," she apologized with heavy sigh, "It's just—it's Drew," she hesitantly brought up.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, putting his utensils down. Slightly tensing up at his name.

May hesitated. Should she even tell her boyfriend that another man was in love with her?

"Never mind, it's nothing," she swore. She took ahold of her iced tea and took a sip.

"Maybelle come on," he said, feeling slightly bad that he tensed up from it, "you can trust me..."

"I'm not sure, if I should say…" she mentioned with another sigh.

He took her hand his and caressed it. "Hey, I'm here for you, no matter what."

May looked up into eyes and sighed. She gave in. "Okay, but promise me you won't get mad."

He nodded his head in agreement, waiting for her to continue.

"Drew—Drew told me that he was in love with me," she continued on with the entire tale, telling Brendan the whole story. On one hand, she wasn't even sure if this was appropriate. But she couldn't lie to him. She liked Brendan a lot, but she had a gut feeling telling her that he wasn't the one.

When May finished confessing everything to her boyfriend—emphasis on that, by the way— she leaned back and looked up at him, searching for anything.

Brendan bit his lip, hesitantly and nodded his head slowly, "I think you should go for him," he mentioned in a soft tone.

"What?" she asked him and disbelief.

"I think you should give Drew a shot," he tells her again.

"What?" she repeated again, looking at him like he had two heads.

"Maybelle, he loves you. I'll admit, I'm not there yet. But he already is. And it's easy to love someone back when they love you. He's your best friend, I can't compete with that," he mumbled in sadness. Truthfully, he didn't really want to be involved with this whole best friend thing. Because he had a feeling it would happen.

"Seriously, what?" she asked again with a dumbfound expression.

"In reality, he had you first. I stole you from him…" he mentioned to her, truthfully.

"But you didn't steal me," she said with a frown, "I let you get me."

"Maybelle, he's been there for you when I couldn't. He's your best friend. He's been in love with you since high school. You may not love him now, but you probably will feel something more then you ever will with me."

She frowned at him, "I don't understand, what are you saying?" she shook her head, still trying to process this information.

"I'm saying" he said with a sigh, "you should give Drew a try. I haven't been the best boyfriend anyway. But, Drew? He will be the best boyfriend that you could ever want, even better than me."

May sighed softly, she didn't want to admit it. But Drew has been there, all the time when Brendan wasn't. "Brendan, you are a good boyfriend…"

He shook his head now. "But I'm not perfect for you," she gaped at him, "Drew deserves you, more than I ever did."

"Brendan—"

"Maybelle, please. We both know, I can't be there for you the way he can. I was just your high school crush. I think we both knew that this wasn't going to go anywhere. It's time to grow up and move on with our lives…"

May sighed softly, "I don't even know what to say..." she fiddled with her fork.

"You don't have to say anything... just go be happy with Drew," he explained to her.

"But I don't deserve him. I don't even know if I love him yet…" she whispered sadly.

"But you will," he pressed on, "—you will. I promise. It has always been you and him."

"Why are you doing this? Do you not what to be with me?" she asked suddenly with a frown.

"I do, but I know there isn't much as connection as there is between you and him," he assured her, "I feel that you deserve to be with someone who loves you. I like you a lot, Maybelle. You're really special. But what I feel for you, is nothing compared to what Drew's feeling. All I'm saying is, give Drew a try."

* * *

**A/N: Hi. Today fucking sucked. Here's another chapter. Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**


	21. Love is a ghost you can't control

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

Unbelievable would be the word May would use to describe everything that has happened to her for the past few days. But still, "unbelievable" was a definite understatement. She couldn't believe Brendan told her to be with Drew. What the hell was she supposed to feel right now? Her emotions were bouncing around and out of control. She was like a woman on PMS rampage: mixed emotions and uncontrollable feelings.

One hand, she felt guilty about Drew. She did feel something for him, but he was in love with her while she had nothing to offer. If anything she doesn't even deserve to be with him at all. He was able to actually fall in love with her, despite what baggage she had. She never loved him back and yet he still pursued. She had nothing to give him; she was nothing like what he was to her, and yet, he was still attracted to her. After all these years, though. From high school, to now, his feelings remained the same. But May can't help but wonder: why and how did Drew get himself to be attracted to her, when she's actually been a bad friend to him. What could be so good about loving her? When she has been nothing but a nuisance to him.

And then, there's the feeling of heart break... and confusion. The reason for Brendan easily letting her go for Drew still remain a question mark in May's head. Did she do something wrong while they were together? He says that Drew deserves her more than he does. Who is he to judge that? Just because Drew was already in love with her and he was her best friend, doesn't really tally him to win the prize. He just gave her to Drew, no fight, no second thoughts. Why? Was she not good enough for him? Was she not worth the fight even if Drew would win in the end?

May told her only confidant about what Brendan had decided to do. She told him every part and detail of the story that she could think of, hoping her brother can set her confusion straight. But Gary's response was not what she'd expected at all.

"I think he's right," he said with a shrug. He stood from his seat and headed for her fridge. He grabbed a piece of May's left over pizza and started to eat it.

"What?" she asked, following him. A quick disgust made way to her face as she watched her brother eat cold pizza.

"Brendan's a dude who likes you, right? But then, in comes Drew, who is, not only your best friend, but is in love with you and has been since High School. Even I know I can't compete with that," Gary said, with a mouthful of pizza.

"Why?" May asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"May, every guy knows that you should never mess with a man in love," Gary started to say, "A man in love is as good as a man in a mental hospital: they'll do ANYTHING!"

"What if you love the girl as well?" she wondered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Then, shits going down!" he flailed his arms dramatically, with a smirk.

May threw her hands in the air, "Well, it doesn't seem that way to Drew." She wandered back to the living room. She sat down on the couch and put her feet up. "He won't even talk to me..." she whispered, suddenly feeling sad.

"Well..." Gary sighed, sitting back down on the coffee table in front of her. "He's still a man in love, but he's also a man with a broken heart... kind of the same place where I am at the moment..."

"Aww, Gary" May took Gary's hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly.

A knock was heard at May's door, interrupting the moment Gary and May were sharing. Gary handed May his pizza, which she took with full disgust and he headed for the door.

"Uh—hi," Gary said awkwardly, as he opened the door. His tone was questioning the reason she was here in front of him. He was shocked to see that she would even come to him.

"Hi," Leaf finally greeted back, "We need to talk."

The sight of his ex-wife gave Gary a tense body. His mouth was open, but no word could come out. It took him a moment to process everything set before him until he finally stepped aside and let Leaf inside.

Leaf herself looked shaken. She looked scared but confident. She had this glow around her that showed through her brown eyes. She knew she was right to be here. She had a small shy smile on her face as she stepped into May's apartment.

"Hi May," she greeted the homeowner, giving her old friend a wave.

May stood up from the couch and gave a polite smile, "Hey, um, I'm gonna give you two some privacy," she said as she walked past the two, grabbing her coat and purse from the hook. She opened her door and left the apartment.

Gary awkwardly motioned for Leaf to sit down at the couch and offered to get her anything. She thanked him for the offer, but didn't ask to be given anything. Gary grabbed a bottled water for himself.

Hesitantly, he sat down next to Leaf on the couch, keeping respectable distance. He took a sip of his water before setting it down on the coffee table.

For a long moment, not one of them spoke. Leaf fiddled with her fingers and played with her wedding ring, while Gary kept licking his lips and stared at a blank space, waiting for something to happen.

The time dozed away slowly until Leaf finally took the risk and spoke first.

"I, uh—I didn't file the divorce," she whispered quietly.

Gary's head snapped to look in her direction. His eyes widened and his complexion slightly paled.

"What?" he asked in shock.

She gave him a small smile and nodded her head at him.

"Why?" he asked her curiously, his heart beating faster.

Leaf sighed softly, ready to admit defeat. She cleared her throat. "After you left the other day, I realized that that maybe the last time you will ever walk out that door. And the painful part was, I knew you would never return. I started to miss everything that we had. And well, I miss you… I was just terrified at the thought of us not lasting…" she mumbled out the last part.

Gary stared at her for a long time before speaking, "Why were you afraid? Leafy you are my best friend. I love you. And whenever you feel afraid or anything like that, I want to be here for you. I'm your husband you can always confide in me."

"I know that now," Leaf whispered, smiling softly at him as he took her hand, "I'm so sorry Gary, I—I love you. I really do so much. You are my best friend," she started tearing up, while she glanced at him.

Gary looked like he could faint there. He was that happy, "You mean that?" he asked, with a slight fear

She nodded. "I do," she said, and then bit her lip. "And besides... I—" her hands reached down to her stomach, "I wouldn't want my child to grow up without a father..."

Gary's face dropped from hopeful to shock. "What?" he asked her.

"Gary, you're going to be a father," she told him, nervously. Waiting for his reaction.

"I'm— you're—we're—wha—" Gary stuttered stupidly, unable to finish any of his sentences.

Leaf just nodded, adding more tears into her eyes.

"This is amazing!" Gary shouted as he wrapped his arms around her. He cupped her face and kissed her, holding onto her tight, this time... he's never going to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Today's a bit better. Enjoy.**


	22. You and I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Last chapter! Here you go :)**

* * *

May hugged her arms around herself, taking in the cool breeze that Hoenn has to offer her that night. Somehow, her feet led her to a small coffee shop

She pushed through the glass doors and stepped inside the establishment. Her nose was immediately struck by the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee. She went up to the counter and ordered a latte. A few minutes of waiting later, she claimed her hot drink.

She looked at her watch, realizing she had nothing to do. She was bored. She left the house to give her brother and Leaf some privacy but she never really put thought on what she was going to do. People leave places when they want to get away from the awkwardness. But where do they go?

She left the store and tried to see where her feet would lead her again. This is what she likes to do anyway, go for mindless walks. Go on a journey around the city where she really has no place in mind as a goal. Like the time when she bumped into Drew that one day and they went on a walk together after she spilled ice cream all over him. They went on that walk for so long that he had to give her a piggy-back-ride the rest of the way.

Arceus, she missed Drew. She missed his presence around her so much; it made her whine out loud that people would stare at her weridly. She kept her steps at her same pace, going nowhere: making turns at any given corner, crossing every pedestrian at sight.

But what she didn't expect was to arrive at a familiar area, in front of a familiar store. She looked through the glass window, past the instruments on display, wanting to take even a small peek at him.

There Drew was standing behind the counter, writing in his general ledger which probably was the day's profits. He looked different. He looked tired, like he hasn't relaxed in days. His eyes looked tired and weary. But still he kept himself occupied. She couldn't help but feel a clench in her heart. May was worried for him. She was guilty too. She done this to him. She's turned him into a wreck. He offered her his heart but she didn't give it any importance. She took him for granted.

She doesn't deserve him. She doesn't deserve his love. She doesn't deserve a man like Drew. He's given her everything, but all she gave him a broken heart. Drew deserves someone so much better then plain old her…

Drew had the paranoid feeling that he was being watched. He raised his head and turned to the display window and found May's peering eyes staring at him. She was alarmed when their eyes met. She caught her breath and started to walk away with glassy eyes.

Drew dropped his pen and closed his ledger and ran for the door. He called at Brianna telling her he'll be back. He followed her out to the streets; she can't really run thanks to her coffee. Drew had an easy time catching up to her.

"May, wait..." he called out to her desperately.

She bit her lip, trying not to cry and turned and faced him,

"Drew…" she paused for a second, staring into his eyes, "I'm so sorry…" she whispered out painfully.

"For what?" he asked her with a confused expression.

"Everything—" she said with a cracked voice, "We can't be together, Drew..."

"Why not?" he asked her with a glare, and pent up frustration.

"Because I have nothing or offer you," she said, tears starting to blur her vision until they came spilling down her cheeks. "You gave me your everything, but I have nothing to give back to you. I like you. But I'm not in love with you yet… and–and next to you what you've done and given me, I'm nothing. And I feel so ashamed for that. I've broken your heart countless times now, and—I can't. I just can't. I'm sorry, Drew. I'm so sorry," she broke down now, dropping her coffee, sobbing hysterically.

"May..." Drew came a step closer to her, sweeping hair off her face and wiped her eyes dry, "I'm not expecting anything from you. May, I love you no matter what. Okay so you don't feel what I feel yet, but I'm willing to wait. I'll wait for you."

"Drew, you've waited so long—"

"And I can wait forever if it's you," he assured her, "May I just want you to be happy."

She shook her head, frantically, still crying "Please don't leave me," she whispered out to him.

He let out a laugh, "I would never leave you," he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead gently.

She inhaled his scent through his chest before looking up at him. She took in his striking face and bit her lip. She stood on her toes, pushing herself up to him. She pressed her lips onto his with her eyes closed, taking in his taste, kissing him. Drew, caught off guard, and took a while to get himself together before finally kissing her back passionately. She couldn't help but gasp in the kiss. It was then May realized that this was what she was missing all along. This is what she didn't feel from Brendan. It was love.

* * *

**One year later~**

May pushed the glass door open as she walked out of her office building. She pulled her sunglasses out of her bag as the sun's rays immediately hit her face and shine through her vision. She clutched on the strap of her bag, hanging freely on her right shoulder, and pushed on with her walk.

Typical Hoenn to be busy at twelve noon, with preoccupied people crowding down the streets, creating that never ending traffic and making it slightly more difficult to pass through. It was the lunch rush. Every working person has come out of their offices to go have some lunch with friends, fellow office-mates, or meet up with someone special. May herself was about to meet someone too.

She pushed herself through crowds, crossed through pedestrians and kept her pace until she finally made it to the park. He told her that they would meet here for lunch. She wasn't exactly sure why, since she could easily walk to where he worked. But somehow, she was excited for this new adventure.

She went across the small stone bridge that ran above the famous lake. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of someone familiar.

"Brendan," she smiled calling out to him, walking faster towards him. He was leaned over wall, watching the kids feed the Pokémon in the lake.

He looked up at the sound of his name. "Hey Maybelle," his cute smile obviously hasn't changed one bit.

She gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You look great!"

"So do you!" he said with a laugh returning the compliment, "Arceus, how long has it been?"

She nodded her head from side to side, "Almost a year actually... Wow..."

"A year," He nodded his head, "So, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting someone here for lunch" she said with a smile.

By the way she smiled, Brendan immediately knew who she was going to meet. "I see everything went well..." he waggled his eyebrows at her.

She blushed and continued to smile. She was embarrassed to answer, "How about you? How are you?"

He swung on his heels, giddy on what he had in mind to tell her. "I'm engaged now, actually"

"What! Brendan!" she gave him another hug, "Congratulations! Who is she?"

"Her name's Courtney." He blushed slightly, "She was actually my classmate in college in my Linguistics class. She was the girl who nailed every given language. We ran into each other a few months after we ended..."

She nodded her head. "I'm happy for you," she told him with a big smile.

"I love her so much, it hurts!" he chuckled slightly, "She's from Little Root Town as well actually. So, I'm moving back there after the wedding. I'm going to transfer to their local hospital."

"What about little Ben?" she asked, remembering the sweet little boy that Brendan called a friend.

"He's better now, actually. He barely checks in anymore. I guess nature's running out of sicknesses," he said with a light laugh.

"Well, I'm glad. She's a very lucky girl to have you," she told him happily.

* * *

May's steps stopped at the sight set in front of her. He told her to meet her at the park, but she did not see this coming.

Drew sat in the middle of the greenery, the same spot where they sat on the night they hung out and threw ice cream at each other. He had a small picnic set up for the two of them on a big mat, with roses all around, as he just sat there, smiling like an idiot. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my Arceus!" she cried out with excitement, as she sat down across him. She leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips before her final settle on her place. "Hayden, you out do yourself every time."

"Are you surprised?" he asked her with a smirk.

"Always!" she said with a laugh, "Drew, seriously, this is—" she looked around in awe and a huge smile on her face. Ever since they started dating, she has never felt so loved in her entire life and she couldn't help but utter the words that she has been feeling all the time since they started dating.

"I love you," she told him softly, looking into his green eyes.

His smirk turned into a huge smile at the sound of those three words. It wasn't the first time she's said it. She's already said it before—but that's a longer story. But every time May would say that sentence, happiness would rush up his body and remind him that this was all real. She actually loved him back. He's been waiting for hear those words from her since high school, and not that she says it to him all the time—mostly in bed—he feels like there's nothing more he could ever want. There was nothing more he could ever ask for.

"I love you too..." he replied softly, grabbing her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

May smiled at him. She reached down for the ice cream he bought, and was about to feed it to him, but instead wiped it all over his face and she started laughing hysterically at his expression.

Drew blinked a couple of times, getting over the impact and smirked at her. This was war. And with that the couple had—yet another ice cream war. What a waste of food, but I guess that's what happens when you're in love with your best friend.

* * *

'_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I'_

* * *

**THE END YAY! HAPPY ENDINGS FOR ALL! But I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I know at the beginning my grammar was pretty bad and there were some mistakes but hopefully I'm improving. Anyways, I have so many more story ideas! So keep a look out. Right now I'm working on a story called Fall for You which is oldrival, contest, and ikari. Then my sequel story Bad Boy Gone Good which is ikari and poke! Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. :)**


End file.
